Everyours, Richard Park
by applemacaroon
Summary: "Waktumu sudah habis, jika tujuanmu kembali kesini adalah memintaku untuk merindukanmu. Tidak ada yang pantas dirindukan, sama seperti dirimu yang tidak pantas berdiri dihadapanku, Park." The story about Pianist Richard Park, and the independent, director Byun Baekhyun. chanbaek. angst. hurt. drama.
1. 00 The One Who Will Comeback

**applemacaroon**

 **00 The One Who Will Comeback**

 _"The pleasure of remembering had been taken from me, because there was no longer anyone to remember with."  
_

 _\- John Green, The Fault In Our Stars._

* * *

Untuk Chanyeol, hangatnya udara musim semi tidak pernah se-merindukan ini.

Untuk pertama kalinya sejak 15 tahun yang lalu, ia kembali menapakkan kaki dengan kepercayaan diri yang seakan akan ingin menyaingi Zeus. Dengan penampilan bak seorang dewa, dan jangan lupakan _rolex_ yang (– _god mungkin seharga tiket liburan ke Maldives!_ ) membelit dengan nyaman pada pergelangan tangannya, ditambah dengan kacamata hitam yang bertengger manis pada hidung bak model miliknya, cukup menyita semua perhatian.

 _Setidaknya hampir semua mata_.

Semuanya kecuali _dia._

Yang terhormat, seseorang yang mengklaim dirinya sendiri sebagai seorang independen sejak 15 tahun yang lalu.

Sejak Chanyeol meninggalkannya.

Yang terhormat, Byun Baekhyun.

 _Apa kau merindukanku sebanyak aku merindukanmu, sayangku?_

 _This, is a story about you who left me in my darkest time._

 _And a story about us, who have a thousand reasons to say goodbye, but needing one reason to stay._

 _._

 _A wealthy, charming, pianist Park Chanyeol._

 _And, the one who doesn't trust love again, Director Byun Baekhyun._

 ** _TBC._**

 ** _First fic! i hope you guys like this one and aku harap prolog ini nggak bikin kalian bosen lah ya XD._**

 ** _idea and writing 1000% dari diri sendiri so kalo ada yang sama dengan fic yang pernah kalian baca, itu tidak disengaja ya, maklum otak penulis baru, jadi ceritanya mainstream. ea._**

 ** _ga banyak ngomong deh, hope you guys enjoy it!_**


	2. 01 Screamed The Unsaid

**applemacaroon**

 **01 Screamed the Unsaid**

 _"You don't forget the face of the person who was your last hope."_

 _\- Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games  
_

* * *

Sinar matahari pada sore hari membuat bayangan di belakang tumpukan kertas diatas meja, menghalangi sinar untuk mengarah langsung pada wajah laki-laki yang sedang serius dengan kacamata menggantung di pucuk hidungnya.

"Jadi, sampai kapan kau akan berkutat dengan setumpuk dokumen itu?"

Laki-laki yang tadinya serius itu menoleh kearah pintu sembari memutar matanya malas, "Sudah berapa kali kukatakan padamu untuk tidak menggangguku, _kkamjong_? Dan ya Tuhan, aku ini atasanmu." Laki-laki itu membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang melorot.

"Yah, kau memang atasanku, tetapi kau tidak akan _berada di atas_ jika sedang _bersamaku_ , Direktur Byun Baekhyun yang terhormat." Laki-laki yang dipanggil _kkamjong_ itu terkekeh kecil, mendapat lirikan tajam dari lawan bicaranya.

"Demi mulutmu dan segala ocehan tentang otak gilamu, Jongin, berhenti berpikir kotor." Baekhyun berdecak kesal, matanya tidak lagi berkutat pada dokumen. Ia meluruskan punggungnya pada kursi yang didudukinya.

"Yaampun, sudah berapa tahun aku tidak duduk dengan nyaman?"

"Itu yang ingin kukatakan daritadi, tetapi kau tidak mendengarkanku." Jongin melipat tangannya dan mendekat pada meja berisi setumpuk dokumen didepan Baekhyun.

Sinar matahari sore yang membias dari kaca jendela besar di ruangan pada lantai 35 itu memberikan suasana santai ditengah hiruk pikuk Seoul. Ruangan bernuansa biru tua dengan karpet lembut berwarna putih itu mungkin satu-satunya tempat bekerja yang paling nyaman (dan paling membosankan) yang pernah Baekhyun punya.

"Jadi, kenapa kau kesini, Jongin?" ucap Baekhyun, ia menutup matanya,memberi istirahat pada mata yang sudah bosan melihat huruf pada dokumen-dokumen dihadapannya, tentunya mendapat lirikan kesal dari yang lebih tinggi. "Selalu langsung pada intinya, huh? Benar-benar tipe yang _sangat Baekhyun_." Balas Jongin.

Baekhyun membuka sebelah matanya, melirik Jongin dengan mata setengah tertutup. "Apa ada klien penting yang harus kutemui? Karena seingatku tidak ada klien hingga nanti malam."

"Yah, tidak ada klien, tetapi kau punya acara yang harus kau hadiri, sekitar 30 menit dari sekarang, _Sweetheart_." Jongin mendekat lalu menjepit hidung Baekhyun dengan jarinya, membuat yang terjepit membuka matanya kesal.

"Berhenti memanggil semua orang dengan sebutan manis," Baekhyun membuat postur yang terlihat seperti akan muntah. Punggungnya ditegakkan kembali, lalu ia menggulung lengan bajunya. "Jadi, coba bacakan rincian acara yang harus kuhadiri, sekertarisku yang sangat-ingin-membuatku-muntah."

Jongin memberi ekspresi marah yang dibuat-buat, "Kau ingat perusahaan yang kau selamatkan dua bulan lalu karena kekurangan dana? Ia mengundangmu ke resital piano, dan acaranya akan dimulai sekitar 25 menit lagi. Apa kau ingin menghadiri acara itu? Tuan Byun Baekhyun yang Agung?"

 _Piano, huh? Sudah lama sekali sejak aku terakhir kali mendengarnya_

"Siapkan mobilnya, dan tolong bawakan setelan yang baru."

"Sekarang?"

"Tidak, _dumbass_ , mungkin setelah aku memecatmu."

* * *

 **applemacaroon**

* * *

Dentingan piano yang mendayu-dayu membuat Baekhyun terhanyut dalam suasana yang membuatnya mengantuk, untung saja Jongin yang berada disebelahnya mencubitnya setiap dua detik sekali (Ia berdoa agar pinggangnya tidak memar setelah resital ini selesai), membuatnya tetap terjaga.

"Jaga matamu tetap terbuka, Byun. Kau kesini sebagai seorang direktur, bukan untuk berpindah tidur." Ucapnya setiap Baekhyun ingin menutup matanya.

"Berapa lama lagi acara ini selesai, kkamjong?" Mata Baekhyun melihat kearah pemain piano yang berada sekitar 20 langkah didepannya, ia sudah berada ditempat ini dalam dua jam terakhir, dan matanya sama sekali tidak dapat diajak kompromi untuk memberi perhatian pada pianis itu.

Baekhyun sedikit menutup matanya saat Jongin disibukkan dengan tabletnya, lagu yang dimainkan sudah berada ditengah-tengah saat Baekhyun mendengarkan nada yang sedikit janggal. _Sangat sedikit hingga mungkin banyak orang yang tidak sadar._

Matanya memaksa untuk membuka.

Saat mata sipit itu melihat sang pianis, badannya menegang.

"Sekitar satu jam lagi, lalu kau harus ke belakang panggung untuk menemui pemain piano itu untuk menjaga citra perusahaan, kau mengerti Baek? Baek?….. Baekhyun? Apa kau mendengarku?"

"Jongin, beli buket bunga paling besar yang bisa kau temukan dalam waktu kurang dari satu jam." Ucap Baekhyun. Matanya tidak lepas dari pianis dengan jari lincah yang berada tidak jauh darinya.

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar hingga mungkin wajahnya terbagi menjadi dua, melupakan Jongin yang hanya dapat menganga lebar mendapatkan perintah (yang _seenaknya_ ) dari _boss-yang-sangat-otoriter_ itu.

"Dan tolong tambahkan mawar berwarna kuning, _pianisku_ sangat suka itu." Tambah Baekhyun dengan senyum yang bertambah lebar. Saat pianis itu menyelesaikan lagu (yang entah _keberapa_ , yang jelas itu tidak lagi membosankan untuknya), Baekhyun berdiri dan bertepuk tangan dengan sangat keras seperti anjing laut, sampai-sampai Jongin berpikir bahwa tangan lelaki kecil itu akan patah.

Pada alunan lagu setelahnya, Baekhyun tidak lagi menemukan dirinya dengan mata terpejam setengah mengantuk, sementara Jongin juga sudah pergi untuk membeli _pesanannya_ , jadi satu-satunya yang bisa ia lakukan adalah melihat si pianis.

 _Pianis itu, sudah lama sekali semenjak ia melihatnya._

 _Entahlah, mungkin sekitar lebih dari 10 tahun yang lalu?_

* * *

 **applemacaroon**

* * *

Baekhyun membawa badannya yang setengah berlari sembari merapikan tampilannya, setelan mahal berwarna hitam dan dasi berwarna biru itu melekat pada badannya seakan-akan hanya diciptakan untuknya, rambut sewarna coklat madu itu tersisir kebelakang.

Penampilannya saat ini? _Perfecto_.

Lelaki dengan surai madu itu kembali tergopoh-gopoh kebelakang panggung, dan jangan lupakan Jongin yang membawa karangan bunga (mungkin seberat bayi baru lahir!) yang didorong dengan kereta kecil yang entah ia dapat darimana.

"Ayo cepat Jongin, jangan sia-siakan waktuku!"

"Ya Tuhan Baekhyun, berhenti berlari-lari, ingat siapa dirimu!" Jongin yang kesal tetap mengikuti Baekhyun dari belakang dengan langkah yang ikut tergesa-gesa.

"Sepenting apa pianis ini hingga kau seperti anak yang melihat eskrim gratis?" Lanjut Jongin, beberapa staff acara terlihat melihat mereka dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya.

Siapa yang tidak penasaran melihat Direktur Byun Baekhyun, pemilik tunggal perusahaan _Slvur n Co._ yang diyakini sebagai perusahaan dengan _net worth_ yang cukup membuat direkturnya masuk kedalam majalah _Forbes_ pada urutan 20 besar.

Yang sekarang sedang berlari-lari seperti anak kecil.

Setelah sampai didepan ruangan, Baekhyun tidak menyia-nyiakan waktu barang sedetikpun untuk bersusah payah mengetuk pintu. Beberapa bodyguard yang berjaga didepan pintu pastinya sudah tidak asing dengan kehadiran laki-laki dengan sendok perak terjepit diantara mulutnya ini.

Pintu dibuka dengan keras, yang didalamnya sontak menoleh kearah sumber suara.

"Sunbae!" Laki-laki yang berada didalam ruangan itu terkejut melihat badan kecil Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba menghambur kearahnya. Tangannya memeluk erat Baekhyun seperti ibu dan anak yang sudah lama tidak bertemu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Pianis berambut pirang itu menundukkan kepalanya agar dapat menatap yang lebih kecil. Jari lentiknya mengusap rambut surai madu milik lawan bicaranya.

"Sehun! Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku jika kau masih bermain piano?" Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya, tersenyum lebar kearah yang-bernama-Sehun. Jongin yang berada dibelakang Baekhyun menepuk pundaknya, "Etika, Direktur Byun." Bisik Jongin (yang sebenarnya dapat didengar Sehun!)

"Lihatlah siapa yang mengganti email dan nomor teleponnya dan menghilang tanpa jejak," Sehun terkekeh kecil, memberikan sinyal kepada Jongin jika ia memang berteman dengan Baekhyun, dan ia tidak masalah dengan segala bisikan tentang etika yang dikatakan Jongin.

"Sejak kapan kau bertambah tinggi? Seingatku, kau masih laki-laki kecil dengan rambut hitam yang suka mengambil jatah makan siang milikku." Baekhyun memukul ringan kepala Sehun yang dibalas dengan pitingan lembut dari lengan yang lebih tinggi.

"Kau saja yang bertambah pendek, Sunbae. Dan bagaimana penampilanku tadi? Kemampuanku sudah lebih daripada kau." Sehun tertawa melihat mimik wajah Baekhyun yang seperti akan membunuhnya.

"Tidak buruk, kecuali saat tanganmu bergetar pada _Transcendental Etude_ milik Lizst."

"Ck, objektif dan sangat tepat sasaran, tidak berubah dari 15 tahun yang lalu huh? _Sangat Baekhyun_ sekali." Ucap Sehun yang diam-diam diangguki oleh Jongin.

Sehun melihat kearah Jongin yang membawa buket bunga dengan banyak mawar berwarna kuning ( _Sehun sempat mencoba menghitung total harganya!_ ), wajah yang dikenal dingin itu sontak tersenyum lebar.

"Sunbae?"

"Panggil aku Baekhyun, _airhead_ , kau sudah lebih mahir dariku, ingat?" Baekhyun terkikik kecil melihat mulut Sehun yang terbuka lebar karena bahagia.

"Baek…hyun?"

" _Close your mouth_ , liurmu akan jatuh jika kau tetap membuka mulutmu." Baekhyun tersenyum menahan tawa yang akan keluar saat melihat mulut Sehun yang berbentuk huruf 'O' dengan sangat menggelikan.

"Ya Tuhan Baekhyun, kau bahkan masih ingat tentang mawar berwarna kuning."

"Yah, tentu saja, dengan IQ senilai genius, aku bahkan dapat mengingat detail terkecil." Baekhyun tersenyum miring, membuat Sehun ingin menyentil dahi si kecil sombong itu.

Sehun hanya mengangkat bahunya, malas untuk membalas ocehan Baekhyun, diangkatnya buket besar yang berat itu, lalu diberikannya kepada seseorang yang mungkin adalah managernya, dan kembali berjalan kearah si direktur mungil.

"Baek, jika kau tidak punya acara, apakah kau mau bergabung untuk pesta jam tujuh malam nanti? Setidaknya mampirlah jika kau terlalu sibuk." Sehun tersenyum, tangannya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Baekhyun tampak berpikir, Jongin menatap kearah tablet dengan gambar apel yang berada pada tangannya, "Klien pada pukul sepuluh, Baekhyun." Bisik Jongin. Baekhyun mengangguk mengiyakan. Wajahnya menampakkan ketertarikan untuk mengikuti pesta tersebut.

"Yah, setidaknya semua akan baik-baik saja jika aku tidak _minum_ disana bukan?" Baekhyun tersenyum, sementara Sehun menarik napas lega. "Tuan Byun Baekhyun, bagaimana dengan naik _Bugatti_ milikku?" Sehun tersenyum miring, sebelah tangannya diangkat untuk meraih tangan Baekhyun.

"Sombong sekali," Baekhyun tertawa.

"Atau mungkin kau dapat kesana bersamaku, Byun Baekhyun."

Semua orang di ruangan itu menoleh, tidak terkecuali Sehun dan Baekhyun, serta Jongin yang sedari tadi berusaha untuk menyesuaikan jadwal Baekhyun agar dapat pergi ke pesta milik Sehun.

"Richard Sunbaenim! Sejak kapan kau pulang dari New York? Baekhyun, kau ingat dia? Chanyeol sunbaenim yang kugantikan pada-" Sehun tersenyum sumringah, tangannya menjabat tangan Chanyeol, _dengan nama lain, Richard Park._

Baekhyun membatu.

Postur tubuh itu, matanya, tidak terkecuali suaranya.

Baekhyun sangat membenci laki-laki itu. Semua dalam diri laki-laki itu, tepatnya.

Dadanya mengembang dan mengempis, ia marah.

" _Douchebag_." Baekhyun tersenyum merendahkan, kali ini tidak dengan nada bergurau.

" _Excuse me_?" Chanyeol mengerutkan alisnya heran, ia tidak mengira kedatangannya akan disambut oleh pria kecil dengan semburan mulut pedasnya.

"Chanyeol Sunbae, terimakasih telah datang ke resital! Apa kau akan bergabung dengan pesta nanti malam?" Sehun berusaha memecahkan suasana yang tiba-tiba sedingin es. Sehun melirik kearah managernya, memberi isyarat untuk orang-orang lain agar keluar dari ruangan itu.

Baekhyun tetap menatap Chanyeol dengan mata nyalang, sebaliknya, Chanyeol menatapnya dengan heran. Chanyeol berusaha melangkah mendekat kearah Baekhyun, sementara Baekhyun melangkah mundur, tetapi bibirnya tersenyum merendahkan.

Jongin berusaha menyentuh lengan Baekhyun, menjaganya dari _apapun_ yang mungkin dapat merusak nama baik perusahaan.

"Sehun?" Baekhyun membuka mulutnya.

"Ya?"

"Katakan kepada _bajingan_ ini untuk jauh-jauh dariku. Dan maaf, sepertinya aku tidak tahan pergi ke pesta dan melihat _dickhead_ ini berada di tempat yang sama denganku." Baekhyun melangkah keluar dari ruangan tersebut, dengan sengaja menabrak bahu Chanyeol dengan keras.

" _The hell,_ Byun Baekhyun?" Chanyeol dengan cepat menarik tangan Baekhyun, dan yang kecil dengan cepat meliriknya dengan tajam. "Kita perlu bicara." Lanjutnya.

"Berikan kartu namamu pada _unknown_ ini, Jongin." Baekhyun berbalik untuk bicara kepada Jongin, "Apa aku memiliki janji dengan laki-laki ini?" Baekhyun kembali menabrakkan matanya kearah mata besar dihadapannya dengan senyum kecut.

" _Nothing_ ," Jongin menjawab, matanya menatap was-was pada gerak gerik Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak berbicara kepada orang yang tidak membuat janji denganku, dan yang terburuk, aku tidak akan membuat janji dengan seorang _fucktard_."

"Byun Baekhyun!" Chanyeol meninggikan suaranya, ia bahkan tidak melakukan apa-apa dan laki-laki kecil ini menatapnya nyalang dengan semburan kata-kata kotor. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum sinis, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya.

"15 tahun tidak bertemu dan ini yang kau berikan padaku? Benar-benar egois." Laki-laki bersuara bariton itu menampilkan wajah tidak percaya.

"Egois? Lucu sekali, _Richard_." Baekhyun menekankan suaranya pada kata terakhir, tangannya memegang knop pintu erat-erat, menahan amarah yang sudah sampai ke ubun-ubun. Buku jarinya memutih.

Tidak banyak bicara, Baekhyun memutar knop pintu dan menutupnya dengan keras, Jongin lalu membungkuk kepada orang-orang didalam ruangan, antara meminta maaf dan juga mengisyaratkan selamat tinggal, dengan cepat menyusul Baekhyun yang berada jauh didepannya.

"Batalkan perjanjian dengan klien itu, dan hubungi Kris."

"Tetapi ini pertemuan penting dengan _Elbert_ Inc. apa kau yakin?" Jongin membalas.

"Masa bodoh dengan siapapun itu. Katakan kepada Kris untuk pergi ke tempat biasanya. Aku membutuhkannya dalam waktu kurang dari 45 menit."

 **TBC**

* * *

 **terimakasih untuk kalian yang follow, fav, dan terlebih review untuk prolog!**

 **tolong berikan kritik ataupun saran tentang gaya menulis, atau mungkin plot yang aneh XD**

 **aku takut chapter ini bakal bikin bosen kalo panjang panjang, and i have to improve everything since ini FF pertama aku, so please tell me kalau ada kesalahan! dan tolong beri pendapat jika alurnya terlalu cepat ataupun lambat.**

 **THANKS TO**

 **kimchi61, Eka915, WinterJun09, MadeDyahD, Siti855, satangsatang, Luhanssi dan yeoliebun,**

 **review kalian bener bener bikin aku semangat ngerjain chapter pertama ini, lot of hugs to u guyss 3**

 **terimakasih juga untuk yang sudah follow fav, atau mungkin cuma baca because it means a lottt!**


	3. 02 Our First Glass of Wine

**applemacaroon**

 **02 Our First Glass of Wine**

" _But grief makes a monster out of us sometimes,_

 _And sometimes you say and do things to the people you love that you can't forgive yourself for."_

 _-Melina Marchetta, Jellicoe Road._

* * *

"Ngh-hh.. _stop teasing me_!"

Laki-laki itu menyeringai tepat pada leher laki-laki pendek yang sedari tadi mendesah karena lidahnya, dan ia tidak berniat sedikitpun untuk menuruti keinginan si _lawan main_. Bibir dan lidahnya tetap menjelajahi leher dengan kulit halus tersebut dengan begitu lihai.

Oh ayolah, bahkan mereka melakukan itu tepat didepan pintu kamar hotel yang baru saja ditutup.

"Yifan-hh! _Just suck me!_ Aku tidak meluangkan waktu hanya agar kau bermain pada leherku, _Aa-ahh! Mmh .. Unghh_ sial!" Lelaki yang dipanggil tersebut hanya terkekeh kecil dan membuka dengan kasar kancing kemeja milik Baekhyun, lidahnya sudah mencari tonjolan pada dada tersebut sebelum yang lebih kecil menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Menjilatinya dengan tidak sabaran, sementara tangannya mencubit tonjolan yang lain.

Tangan Baekhyun meraih kepala Yifan agar semakin dekat dengan dadanya, punggungnya melengkung seperti busur mengingat kenikmatan yang saat ini dia rasakan begitu intens menggoda kulitnya.

" _So,_ Baekhyunee, apa yang kau ingin untuk aku lakukan dengan tubuhmu?" Laki-laki itu menjauhkan badannya, terdapat benang tipis antara putingnya dengan lidah si tinggi, dan itu cukup untuk membuat Baekhyun bernafas pendek-pendek, tidak sabar untuk segera dipuaskan.

"Sentuh aku." Baekhyun memalingkan mukanya yang memerah, sementara Yifan hanya menghela nafas. "Oh ayolah, kau bisa meminta dengan cara yang lebih baik daripada itu."

Baekhyun melepaskan seluruh kain kecuali kemeja putihnya, memamerkan tubuhnya yang dipuja seperti _Aphrodite_ , " _Daddy, Please make me cum, baby is begging you_." Jari lentiknya bermain pada kejantanannya sendiri yang sudah basah karena _precum_. Kakinya bergetar, berusaha untuk tetap berdiri. Dan Yifan hanya berdiri disana, dengan sesuatu yang menegang di balik celananya.

Baekhyun membuka mulutnya karena mendesah, membuat liurnya menetes tepat diantara dadanya yang terekspos, mengundang siapapun untuk memberi _kissmark_ pada dadanya yang mulus.

Ia merasa, _sangat nakal_.

" _P-please, daddy_. _Play with me._ " Muka Baekhyun semakin memerah antara malu dan gairah, kedua matanya seolah memohon, jari lentiknya bermain pada ujung kejantanannya sendiri, merasakan tatapan intens orang lain yang seakan menusuk kulitnya membuatnya semakin tertantang. Laki-laki dihadapannya juga tengah menahan nafas, bersiap untuk _menerkam_.

"Hanya itu, Byun Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun menungging pada tembok, mengekspos _hole_ nya, lalu mengoleskan _precum_ nya disana, seolah mengatakan bahwa _ia siap_.

" _Daddy_ , tolong aku." Dua jari Baekhyun masuk kedalam _hole_ nya, berusaha menemukan _spot_ yang dapat membuatnya menggelinjang, dirasa tidak cukup, tangan lainnya bermain dengan kejantanannya. _Precum_ mengalir membasahi kedua pahanya.

" _God, baby boy¸_ kau selalu membuatku berada pada puncak gairah." Yifan mendekati Baekhyun yang tengah bermain dengan kejantanannya, tangan besarnya membantu Baekhyun menaik-turunkan penisnya. "Ini yang kau mau bukan? membantuku untuk mengeluarkan gairahmu?" pertanyaan itu disambut dengan anggukan Baekhyun.

"D-daddy, _h-help_!"

"Sudah sangat basah untuk _Daddy_? Anak nakal." Yifan memutar badan Baekhyun agar dapat memunggungi tembok, lalu kembali menjilati puting Baekhyun dengan lidah panasnya, tersenyum pada sela-sela kegiatan itu, ia mengeluarkan miliknya yang sudah menegang karena melihat Baekhyun yang bermain tepat dihadapannya.

"E-eung! Y-yifan.." Baekhyun berusaha menahan desahannya saat kejantanan yang lebih besar mengacung tegak dengan _precum_ yang mengalir berada tepat didepan miliknya, sementara pemiliknya menahan tubuhnya diantara dinding dan badan yang terlewat kekar. Menggesekkan milik keduanya dengan kasar.

 _Yifan menyukai bagaimana Baekhyun menyebutkan nama aslinya saat kegiatan bercinta mereka._

 _Benar-benar membuatnya turn on. Goddammit._

Yifan tanpa aba-aba menggendong Baekhyun dan menjepitnya diantara dinding tanpa melepaskan bibirnya dari puting Baekhyun. Tidak perduli dengan desahan si kecil, ia menggesekkan kedua kejantanan itu, membuat Baekhyun hanya dapat menggigit bibir dengan muka yang sudah sangat memerah.

" _Dad! More!_ Ah! Uh! H-hng!" Rasionalitas milik Baekhyun sudah berada diambang batas, sementara kejantanan miliknya sudah siap untuk menyemburkan _cum_ nya. Yifan yang mendengar itu hanya dapat mengerluarkan _smirk_ , mempercepat gesekan pada kedua _benda_ mereka dengan tangannya.

"Tidak boleh keluar sebelum _daddy_." Tangan kanan Yifan menutup lubang pada penis Baekhyun, menggaruk ujungnya yang membuat Baekhyun melepaskan desahan kecil. Sementara tangan lainnya menahan berat Baekhyun agar tidak jatuh.

Laki-laki blasteran itu menggendong Baekhyun menuju kearah kasur, melemparkannya tanpa melepas kontak mata, dan yang selanjutnya, hanya terdapat desahan Baekhyun yang menggema karena lidah hangat Yifan yang menggoda miliknya.

Lidah hangat itu membuat jejak basah pada _hole_ nya, menuju ujung penisnya berkali-kali, membuat Baekhyun bahkan tidak memiliki kekuatan hanya untuk membuka matanya. Desahannya tidak dapat berhenti sama sekali. Ia ingin menggerakkan pinggulnya, tetapi Yifan menahannya agar tidak bergerak.

Ia tenggelam dalam kenikmatan duniawi.

" _Slut!_ Siapa yang mengira bahwa _kau_ , _Byun Baekhyun yang Agung_ , sedang berada dibawahku dan memohon agar dapat mengeluarkan _cum-_ nya?" Yifan terkekeh geli, bibirnya kembali menciumi daerah sensitif pada bagian bawah pria kecilnya. Meninggalkan beberapa _kissmark_ pada paha bagian dalam Baekhyun.

"U-uh _Daddy_ , Baekhyun ingin _cum_." Pria kecil itu menarik diri dari bibir Yifan, lalu menungging pada detik setelahnya, memamerkan _hole_ nya yang merekah.

Tolong sebutkan nama pria _gay_ yang penisnya tidak berkedut saat melihat pemandangan seperti ini.

Yifan menjilat bibirnya sendiri, lalu menyodorkan jarinya ke mulut Baekhyun. " _Suck_." Dan Baekhyun (yang sudah kehilangan ke _agungannya_ ) menjilati jari Yifan, menyedotnya kuat-kuat.

" _Fuck._ "

" _Yes daddy, fuck me._ "

Yifan menarik jari-jarinya, lalu saat Baekhyun merasa bahwa Yifan akan memberi _fingering_ padanya, ia hanya memutar jarinya yang basah disekitar _hole_ Baekhyun. Membuatnya merengek frustasi.

Jari-jari basah Yifan bergerak memutar pada _hole_ nya, lalu bergerak keatas tepat pada tulang belakang Baekhyun sementara tangan yang lain masih menahan pinggang kurusnya.

Jari itu bergerak menuju lehernya, membuat Baekhyun menolehkan kepala dengan mata sayu dan poni yang sudah menempel pada dahi. Napasnya terengah-engah dan wajahnya memerah. Jejak jari itu meninggalkan rasa dingin yang membuat kulitnya merinding.

Yifan membungkukkan badannya sembari melebarkan kedua kaki Baekhyun, menjaganya agar dapat menungging lebih lebar lagi.

Lidah laknat itu kini bermain pada _hole_ Baekhyun. Memutar, menusuk, dan sialnya menghilang pada saat Baekhyun ingin mengeluarkan cairannya.

" _Fuck fuck fuck_." Si kecil tidak dapat menahan rasa frustasinya, digenggamnya tangan Yifan, lalu diarahkannya pada penisnya, menggerakkan tangan itu sebagai ganti tangan kecilnya. Terkadang cepat, lalu lambat pada detik berikutnya, tangan kasar itu membuatnya merasakan sensitivitas luar biasa. _Ia ingin menangis, ini terlalu nikmat!_

"Mmh-hh! Ah..!" Baekhyun mendesah kembali, liurnya keluar dari mulutnya seperti tanda bahwa ia merasakan kenikmatan saat ini, Yifan yang tidak ingin tinggal diam, menusukkan dua jarinya kedalam Baekhyun tanpa aba-aba.

Baekhyun menggerakkan pinggulnya yang tidak lagi tertahan tangan Yifan, mencoba mencari kenikmatannya sendiri.

Baekhyun berusaha menahan _cum_ nya, tetapi diluar kehendaknya, cairan itu keluar begitu saja, yang disusul dengan Yifan yang terengah-engah tepat di lehernya.

* * *

 **applemacaroon**

* * *

Baekhyun berusaha menetralkan napasnya, menjatuhkan diri pada kasur putih yang lembut, lalu meluruskan kakinya yang pegal.

 _God, yang tadi itu sangat… panas._

"Kali ini, ada masalah apa?" Suara bariton milik Yifan menyapa telinganya, ia menoleh agar dapat menatap Yifan yang tengah memejamkan matanya, keringat mengucur pada wajahnya, membuat beberapa helai rambut menempel pada dahinya.

"Dia kembali." Baekhyun menjawab dengan napas yang masih putus-putus. Ia mengancingkan kembali kemejanya yang sudah tidak rapi.

" _Pardon?"_ Yifan tidak percaya pada pendengarannya.

"Laki-laki itu, dia kembali." Saat dirasa ia dapat bernapas kembali dengan normal, Baekhyun beranjak dari kasur hotel tersebut, meninggalkan Yifan yang enggan untuk membersihkan diri.

"Uangnya akan kutransfer setelah ini, Kris." Baekhyun masuk kedalam kamar mandi, mengabaikan helaan kasar dari Yifan. Ini dia. Sesuatu yang tidak ia sukai dari Baekhyun.

 _Saat Baekhyun sudah memanggil nama lainnya, itu berarti ia sudah kembali menjadi Baekhyun yang terhormat._

 _Dan dia tidak butuh uang!_

Beberapa menit kemudian, setelah Baekhyun selesai membersihkan badannya, ia kembali menggunakan _suit_ nya, memunggungi _Kris_ yang bersandar pada kasur dengan bantal dibelakang punggungnya.

"Aku mencintaimu." Laki-laki china itu membuka mulutnya, mengharapkan reaksi dari laki-laki yang sudah ia kenali lebih dari sepuluh tahun lamanya.

"Kita sudah pernah berdiskusi tentang hal ini." Balas Baekhyun, nadanya terdengar dingin, berbeda jauh dengan Baekhyun yang tadi memohon dengan mata yang sarat akan gairah.

"Baek."

"Aku pergi."

Lalu pintu ditutup, tanpa Baekhyun yang menoleh kebelakang.

* * *

 **applemacaroon**

* * *

Kris dan dia sudah mengenal selama kira-kira delapan hingga sepuluh tahun, awalnya hanya dari sekolah bisnis yang ia pelajari agar dapat membawa perusahaanya dengan baik.

Tidak pernah terlintas dipikirannya bahwa laki-laki itu akan berada disebelahnya saat _depresi itu_ kembali. Setidaknya Kris adalah satu-satunya selain Jongin, yang tidak bergidik ngeri saat melihatnya menampilkan wajah dengan pandangan kosong (dan jari-jari yang sedikit teriris).

Singkatnya, laki-laki itu sudah menjadi _teman baru_ yang selalu menjaganya.

Sampai saat alkohol mulai berbicara, Kris berkata padanya bahwa _ia mencintainya_ lalu mereka berhenti pada motel yang berada disebelah bar.

Tidak, Baekhyun tidak mencintai laki-laki itu.

Untuk Baekhyun, laki-laki itu _hanya teman_.

Mereka hanya sama-sama membutuhkan, Baekhyun butuh tempat perlindungan, sementara Kris hanya _butuh dirinya_.

 _Ya kan?_

* * *

 _ **applemacaroon**_

* * *

Tidak seperti biasanya, Chanyeol meninggalkan pesta bahkan sebelum pesta itu mencapai _klimaks_ nya. Meskipun merah senja sudah tidak terlihat lagi, dan bintang-bintang telah menutupi langit kota, tetapi ia tidak merasa lelah, ataupun mabuk.

Entahlah, mungkin _sedikit mabuk._

Malam ini, dia memutuskan untuk minum sendirian. _Toh_ apa gunanya tetap bertahan didalam pesta sementara yang ia butuhkan saat ini adalah ketenangan. Dan tentunya teriakan Sehun yang sedang mabuk tidak termasuk dalam kategori ketenangan.

Sebenarnya, laki-laki pendek itu sudah menghantui pikirannya sejak tadi sore.

Ekspektasinya adalah Baekhyun dengan mata berbentuk bulan sabit, bukan Baekhyun yang berubah menjadi monster dengan otak batu.

Dan Baekhyun yang tidak mau mendengarkan penjelasannya jelas bukan Baekhyun yang selama ini tertanam di benaknya.

Oh ayolah, Baekhyun dulunya adalah anak yang manis dan menyukai kisah _Romeo and Juliet_.

Dan apa-apaan mulut kotornya tadi? Dimana ia mempelajari kosakata itu? ( _sebenarnya Chanyeol berpikir bahwa itu tadi agak sedikit kinky.)_

Chanyeol berjalan gontai dengan kemeja biru lembut yang lengannya digulung hingga mencapai siku, berpadu sempurna dengan celana dengan warna khaki yang membalut kaki atletisnya. Jas dengan warna biru tua tersampir pada lengannya. Ia terlihat cukup malas untuk ukuran orang yang selalu sibuk.

Ia berjalan menuju bar yang terletak pada lantai teratas hotel tempat ia menginap. Untungnya, suasana bar didalam hotel selalu sepi, tidak seperti bar pada klub malam. Tidak ada orang yang meliukkan tubuhnya seperti cacing kepanasan, ataupun asap rokok yang membuat dadanya sesak.

Bar itu tampak berkelas dengan dinding kaca pada sisi barat yang tersambung dengan balkon dengan beberapa sofa berbentuk huruf U berwarna hitam, ditambah lagi dengan pencahayaan yang cukup remang-remang, cukup memberi perasaan _relax_. Beberapa orang tampak sedang berenang didalam _outdoor pool_ yang jaraknya tidak jauh dari sofa-sofa tersebut.

Sebenarnya, Chanyeol tidak perduli dengan apa yang orang-orang itu lakukan, mengingat bahwa ia kesini juga karena ia ingin _menyendiri_. Tetapi tidak ada hal lain yang dapat menyita perhatiannya saat ini, sehingga memperhatikan orang lain mungkin dapat menjadi satu-satunya jalan agar ia tidak terus-terusan memikirkan Baekhyun.

" _Fuck,_ aku sedang tidak dalam mood untuk bertemu _fucktard_ ini."

 _Oh Lord, Panjang umur sekali._

Chanyeol menoleh saat lagi-lagi mendengar suara dingin dengan intonasi menusuk yang didengarnya tadi sore. Orang itu duduk sekitar dua kursi jauhnya dari meja bar yang juga ditempatinya.

"Baekhyun." Chanyeol memanggil nama orang itu tanpa tahu apa yang ia inginkan. Kakinya berjalan mendekati si _pemilik-mata-bulan-sabit_ , sementara yang dihampiri hanya tersenyum meremehkan sembari mengangkat gelas berisi _Chateu Lafite 1865_ yang harga satu botolnya dapat ditukar dengan dua tas _Hermes_ keluaran terbaru.

"Baek…hyun?" Chanyeol menatap kedua mata bening itu dengan tatapan yang sukar dijelaskan. Ia menatap Baekhyun **hampir** seperti _Peterpan_ yang menemukan _Wendy-_ nya. Namun pada satu sisi, tatapannya seperti ragu-ragu.

"Bagaimana dengan pestanya, _dipshit?_ Tentu saja menyenangkan bukan? _Tch_." Baekhyun memutar-mutar gelas wine, matanya terlihat menerawang jauh. Chanyeol sekarang duduk tepat disebelahnya.

 _Baekhyun sudah mabuk, sepertinya._

"Kau tidak bisa minum _wine_ , dan selalu mabuk pada gelas kedua. Lalu kenapa kau berada disini dengan botol yang sudah berisi setengahnya, Baekhyun?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan hati-hati. Bertanya pada orang mabuk bukan termasuk kriminal bukan?

Baekhyun terkekeh kecil, lalu menunjuk-nunjuk dada Chanyeol dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Tanyakan itu pada dirimu sendiri, _idiot._ Tanyakan. Kepada. Dirimu. Sendiri." Baekhyun menekankan setiap kata pada kalimatnya, membuat Chanyeol hanya dapat mengerutkan alisnya, bingung dengan perkataan Baekhyun.

"Kau menghancurkan semuanya yang kuimpikan, dan semua omong kosong piano itu, yang benar saja, _bastard_ , apa kau lihat ini?" Baekhyun menujukkan tangannya yang tidak lagi memegang gelas wine. Mata Baekhyun tampak sayu dan kesadarannya semakin menipis.

Mata Chanyeol terpaku pada bekas luka pada jari indah Baekhyun.

 _Ada apa denganmu, pumpkin?_

"Ini semua karena kau. _Dumbfuck_."

Chanyeol berdiri saat Baekhyun tiba-tiba limbung dari tempat duduknya, dan matanya melihat sesuatu yang membuat darahnya mendidih.

Jejak cairan yang menempel pada kemeja bagian belakang Baekhyun yang tidak sengaja keluar.

 _Cintaku, siapa yang berani-beraninya menyentuh kulitmu?_

" _Wake up,_ Baekhyun. _Keep your head up_." Perintah Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya bergumam tidak jelas pada dada Chanyeol yang menjaganya agar tidak jatuh ke lantai.

 _Dimana Baekhyun yang manis dari 10 tahun yang lalu?_

 _Baekhyun… sejak kapan ia menjadi laki-laki seperti ini?_

"Benar-benar jahat. Chan..yeol.. sangat jahat, Baekhyun tidak suka." Baekhyun bergumam pada dada Chanyeol, membuat yang yang-sedang-memeluk sedikit terkejut dan kembali dari pikirannya.

"Piano.. Baekhyun juga ingin main piano.." Suara pria kecil itu semakin tidak jelas, tetapi dengan Baekhyun yang berada didalam pelukannya, Chanyeol jelas dapat mendengarnya.

 _Jauh disana, Baekhyun masih tetap sama._

 _Baekhyunee… Apa benar aku yang membuatmu berubah?_

 **TBC**

* * *

 **SPECIAL THANKS TO :**

 **Byunae18, Eka915, inspirit7starlight, kimchi61, MadeDyahD, parkbaexh614.**

 **KertasBee, RatedMLovers614, satangsatang, Fitri MY, park yeonha, akaindhe, parkobyunxo**

21 Fav dan 29 Follow, apalagi review kalian bener-bener diluar ekspektasi aku sih, karena aku pikir aku gabakal berhasil bikin FF yang bisa memuaskan(?) para reader kekeke~ ILY guys so much, _you guys rock!_

terimakasih untuk kalian yang sudah repot-repot ninggalin jejak di kolom review! Aku berharap chapter kali ini bakal bikin kalian tambah oenasaran sama chapter kedepannya dan chapter ini nggak bikin bosen kan?

 **kalian bisa panggil aku Apple daripada thor! XD**

 **AND I KNOW SMUTNYA JAUH DARI EKSPEKTASI**

yah, aku masih perlu banyak belajar, dan percaya atau nggak, aku buat smut kali ini masi pake bantuan abang google ehehehe.

Kalau ada yang bikin kalian bingung atau ada pertanyaan, silahkan tinggalkan di kolom review, karena aku sebisa mungkin akan menjawab pertanyaan kalian pada chapter selanjutnya! (nggak harus tentang FF ini kok. eh.)

dan maaf jika ada typo, aku buat ini semaleman karena dari kemarin sibuk (sok sibuk maksudnya)

Last but not least, **selamat liburan** dan ** _terimakasih buat yang udah review/fav/follow!_**


	4. 03 Destroyed Petals

**applemacaroon**

 **03 Destroyed Petals**

" _And Max,_

 _the king of all wild things,_

 _was lonely and wanted to be where someone loved him best of all."_

 _-Maurice Sendak, Where the Wild Things Are._

* * *

Baekhyun terbangun dengan sakit kepala yang menusuk.

 _Darn, dia tidak ingat apa-apa soal tadi malam._

Selimut membungkus erat badannya yang entah kenapa terasa dingin. Beberapa ingatan melesat dengan cepat di otaknya. Dan sialnya yang terakhir ia ingat adalah bahwa ia memesan _wine_ setelah _tidur_ dengan Kris. Lalu semuanya menjadi gelap.

 _Sebenarnya berapa banyak ia minum tadi malam?_

Mata Baekhyun berusaha menyesuaikan cahaya dari jendela yang berada di sebelah kanannya. Dengan tata ruang seperti ini, ia yakin bahwa ia masih berada di hotel yang ia tempati semalam.

Tidak ambil pusing tentang yang terjadi, Baekhyun hanya membuka selimut yang melapisi tubuhnya.

Ok, ia _nyaris_ telanjang.

Dan hanya memakai boxer yang ia yakin 100% bukan miliknya.

 _Ini tidak baik_.

 _One night stand memang sudah biasa baginya, tetapi itu sangat tidak bagus jika ia tidak mengingat dengan siapa ia_ _ **melakukannya**_ **.**

Baekhyun duduk pada kasur dengan selimut yang kembali ia balutkan pada sekitar tubuhnya, lalu menyelimuti dirinya sendiri hingga seluruh badannya tertutupi kecuali kepalanya. Tubuhnya kedinginan. Jari-jarinya sedingin es krim yang dimakan saat musim dingin.

Dengan siapa ia melakukan _one night stand_? Yang jelas laki-laki (atau _perempuan_ , ia tidak tahu jelas) ini sangat tidak peka. Ingatkan Baekhyun agar tidak minum _wine_ kecuali jika ia bersama dengan Jongin atau siapapun yang bisa mengurusnya.

Baekhyun menghela napas malas, ia menyapukan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan, dan menemukan _suit_ nya yang sudah terlipat dengan rapi di atas meja. Hal kedua yang dilihatnya adalah sebuah note kecil dan… entahlah, apa itu minuman pereda mabuk?

Kaki Baekhyun menapak malas pada karpet lembut _suite_ hotel tersebut. Kepalanya berdenyut keras, dan suhu rendah pendingin di ruangan ini sangat tidak membantu. Ia melangkahkan kakinya kearah meja yang tadi dilihatnya, sementara selimut yang melingkupinya ikut terseret.

Baekhyun duduk pada sofa kecil yang berada tepat didepan meja, lalu tangannya meraih note kecil yang berada di bawah minuman pereda mabuk.

 _Minum ini, tidak baik untuk berangkat ke kantor dengan sakit kepala karena mabuk. Aku sudah menyiapkan Haejangguk*, kau bisa menemukannya di dapur. Berhentilah keras kepala dan cobalah menerima kebaikan orang lain._

 _p.s : kau tidur dengan sangat nyenyak, aku tidak ingin membangunkanmu. Dan jangan minum-minum sendirian lagi, itu berbahaya._

 _((Haejangguk* : sup pereda mabuk))_

Baekhyun bernapas dengan kasar, siapa orang ini yang ( _berani-beraninya)_ memberinya ceramah dengan sangat _sok_ seperti sudah mengenal dirinya sejak lama?

Tutup botol dibuka dengan perasaan Baekhyun yang terlewat kesal. Ia baru saja bangun setidaknya kurang dari lima belas menit, tanpa secuil ingataan tentang apa yang ia alami tadi malam, dan tiba-tiba saja diceramahi dengan orang yang _bisa jadi_ adalah partner _one night stand_ nya.

Menyebalkan.

Ia bergegas membersihkan diri di kamar mandi didalam kamar ( _ia menyadari bahwa suite ini disewa tidak hanya karena one night stand, tapi benar-benar ada orang yang tinggal disini, itu sedikit janggal, dan beruntungnya, ia tidak menemukan bekas cairan di tubuhnya!),_ lalu memakai _suit_ nya yang baunya seperti baru saja dilaundry.

Baekhyun berjalan keluar dari kamar _suite_ mewah tersebut kearah pintu keluar, tidak repot-repot menengok sarapan yang telah disiapkan oleh _you-don't-know-who_ yang mungkin saja berisi racun seperti apel di film _snow white_ (mungkin ia harus berhenti meminta Jongin mengumpulkan kaset _disney_ )

"Aku sudah tahu kau akan langsung pergi begitu saja."

Baekhyun menoleh saat mendengar suara yang tidak asing ditelinganya. Pupil matanya terlihat membesar pada sepersekian detik.

"Makanlah sebelum kau pergi. Aku tidak akan mengganggumu," Laki-laki itu tetap terfokus dengan buku di hadapannya dengan kaki yang menyilang, tidak menoleh kearah Baekhyun barang satu detik . Ia duduk di sofa ruang tengah yang berada disebelah kanan Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun sama sekali tidak sadar akan kehadiran pria itu, setidaknya hingga detik ini.

Amarahnya kembali terbangun. _Hangover_ nya seperti hilang dalam sekejap.

 _Bajingan ini. Berada di satu ruangan yang sama dengannya. All. Night. Long._

Jika Baekhyun diizinkan menyumpah, maka ia akan menyumpah dengan sangat keras saat ini. Tetapi ia dibesarkan dengan _manner_ seperti pangeran muda, jadi menyumpah ke orang yang sudah memberinya tempat untuk tidur tentu saja tidak diperbolehkan.

Baekhyun tidak ingin menghabiskan sisa harinya dengan amarah memuncak, sehingga ia memutuskan untuk tidak perduli dengan Chanyeol yang duduk manis ditemani buku bodoh dan kacamata menggantung di pucuk hidungnya, menunggunya untuk _makan_.

Kakinya melangkah kearah pintu keluar.

"Silahkan saja jika ingin keluar, tetapi bagaimana dengan dompet dan smartphonemu, _smart-ass_?" Chanyeol mengangkat kedua benda yang disebutkannya tinggi-tinggi dengan satu tangan, sementara tangan lainnya membawa buku yang masih ditatap lekat oleh sepasang mata sewarna _hazelnut_ milik Tuan _you-don't-know-who_. Satu ujung dari bibirnya tertarik ke atas.

" _No need_. Aku bisa membelinya lagi," Baekhyun menjawab acuh tak acuh.

"Tiga puluh delapan _missed call_ dari Jongin, sebelas _missed call_ dari Slvur N Co. dan siapa ini? Empat _message_ dari Kris? Apa kau yakin tidak mau menjawabnya? _Filthy ass?_ " Chanyeol membaca tulisan pada layar smartphone Baekhyun dengan alis yang naik sebelah. Nadanya sedikit mengejek.

" _Fuck_." Baekhyun mengutuk dengan suara pelan.

 _Terakhir kali ia mengabaikan pesan Jongin, lelaki yang dipanggilnya kkamjong itu nyaris membakar kantornya karena meledakkan sebuah mesin fotocopy._

"Jadi bagaimana? Yang harus kau lakukan hanya makan dengan manis dan kau akan mendapatkan dua benda ini kembali." Chanyeol melepas buku dari genggamannya dan meletakkannya di sofa yang ia duduki. Mata _hazel_ nya menatap lurus ke arah Baekhyun yang tengah menahan kekesalannya. Sementara dagunya diarahkan tepat ke meja makan yang berada di seberangnya.

Jika ia seorang gadis atau lelaki _gay_ yang lemah, mungkin ia akan menuruti Chanyeol hanya karena laki-laki tinggi itu terlihat _super tampan_ (Baekhyun ingin muntah saat memikirkan ini) dengan _sweatshorts_ berwarna _navy_ yang dipadukan dengan kemeja putih yang dibalut oleh _sweater_ berwarna _babyblue_. Dan jangan lupakan kacamata bundar dengan frame _silver_ itu.

Dan _lighting_ ruangan yang – _Oh sialan-_ sangat membantu.

Untungnya, Baekhyun bukanlah seorang _gadis ataupun pria-gay-yang-lemah_.

 _Ok, buang semua omong kosong ini. Chanyeol adalah seorang fucktard. Jika boleh kuingatkan._

" _So…_ Baek?"

Baekhyun tidak menjawab dan hanya berjalan ke dapur dengan langkah kaki yang sengaja dihentak-hentakkan. Mulutnya sibuk menyumpahi _si yoda menyebalkan_ yang ia yakini sedang tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

 _Sebenarnya apa sih yang telinga lebar ini inginkan?!_

Chanyeol melesat jauh didepan Baekhyun saat ia sudah berada di depan meja makan, dan Baekhyun mendapati Chanyeol yang telah menarik kursi meja makan untuknya. Helaan napas meremehkan keluar dari mulutnya secara refleks.

 _Secuil manner tidak akan mengubah dirimu menjadi seorang malaikat, dasar iblis sialan._

Baekhyun menarik kursi lain, tidak repot-repot menerima kebaikan Chanyeol. Dipandanginya sup yang disodorkan oleh Chanyeol yang sedang duduk diseberangnya dengan raut wajah yang tidak tertarik.

"Bagaimana aku tahu bahwa kau tidak akan meracuniku?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan _pokerface_ nya. Lawan bicaraya hanya tertawa kecil, "Jika aku ingin membunuhmu, sudah akan kulakukan dari tadi malam, percayalah." Balasnya.

 _Sedikit masuk akal._

Sesendok _Haejangguk_ meluncur masuk ke tenggorokannya, rasanya tidak buruk, tetapi dengan situasi dimana Chanyeol menatapnya selagi ia makan, sup ini rasanya menjadi _busuk sekali_.

Si yoda itu terus menatapnya.

 _Fuck this_ , Baekhyun sudah sangat tidak tahan dengan iblis ini.

Pada sendok ketujuh, Baekhyun sudah sangat sangat sangat _muak_.

"Apa maumu? Berhenti menatapku seperti orang mesum." Baekhyun melempar sendoknya kedalam mangkuk, lalu duduk dengan tegak dan tangan yang dilipat. Ia sudah sangat muak dengan drama bodoh milik si-bodoh-telinga-lebar-yang-mesum ini.

"Katakan apa maumu, _Richard._ "

"Baekhyun, berhenti memanggilku Richard."

Baekhyun berdiri dari kursi lalu sedikit menyeret benda itu kebelakang agar ia mudah untuk berjalan keluar _suit_. Chanyeol menyusulnya, menghadang Baekhyun tepat pada saat knop pintu akan dibuka. Badan besarnya menutupi hampir seluruh pintu.

" _Back off, jerk_."

"Baekhyun, _listen to me_." Chanyeol meletakkan tangannya dikedua bahu Baekhyun, lalu sedikit menunduk agar dapat menyamakan tingginya. Dengan secepat yang ia bisa, Baekhyun menepis kedua tangan Chanyeol.

Helaan napas menyerah keluar dari kedua belah bibir Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatmu menjadi seperti ini. Jadi kumohon, Baekhyun. Katakan padaku." Chanyeol sedikit menunduk, tidak lagi berusaha untuk menatap Baekhyun yang menatapnya dengan pupil seperti api yang berkobar.

"Kau ingin tahu apa yang terjadi, _bastard_? Akan kukatakan padamu, jika itu yang kau mau," Baekhyun menatap langit-langit dengan muak. "Lima belas tahun yang lalu, _Richard_ …" Baekhyun menghentikan perkataannya.

Chanyeol berusaha menyelami mata Baekhyun, telinganya siaga untuk mendengarkan.

"Lima belas tahun yang lalu, saat kau pergi, dan bertepatan dengan kompetisi musik yang kita ikuti. Kompetisi piano yang paling penting seumur hidupku."

" _Baekhyun, kau ingat kan apa yang ayah katakan kepadamu? Menang pada tempat pertama, atau tidak sama sekali. Jika kau tidak mendapatkannya, maka kau akan keluar dari akademi musik, dan bergabung dengan perusahaan bersama ayah." Ayah Baekhyun berkata dengan nada yang mencekam._

 _Saat itu, Baekhyun yang berada dibutakan oleh impian hanya dapat mengangguk._

 _Untuk ayahnya, piano adalah hal feminim tidak berguna yang membuang-buang waktu._

 _Tetapi mimpi Baekhyun adalah hidup dengan hal 'tidak berguna' itu._

 _Baekhyun muda yang berlatih siang dan malam bersama Chanyeol, bermimpi untuk tempat pertama pada kompetisi piano duet. Dan saat itu, mereka berdua telah berjanji kepada satu sama lain untuk melakukan yang terbaik, karena Baekhyun memberitahu Chanyeol bahwa kompetisi ini adalah hal yang sangat penting baginya._

 _Untuk pertama kalinya, Baekhyun memiliki sesuatu untuk diperjuangkan bersama._

 _Mimpi untuk menjadi pianis, seperti ibunya._

 _Jika kompetisi itu bisa jadi yang terakhir, maka ia akan mengerahkan seluruh kemampuannya untuk memenangkan kompetisi ini._

 _Ia masih ingat betul bagaimana ia memilih lagu yang akan ia bawakan bersama Chanyeol, ataupun bagaimana ia dan partnernya itu membagi bagian yang akan dimainkan._

 _Dan masih terpatri di benaknya bagaimana Chanyeol menjemputnya setiap sore, menunggunya dengan susu strawberry dan senyuman lebar, dan mereka berjalan di tengah-tengah salju pada bulan Desember untuk pergi ke tempat latihan._

 _Semua tampak sangat sempurna, seperti impian yang berada tepat didepan mata._

 _Lalu tiba-tiba saja anak bernama Sehun muncul dibalik pintu studio, berkata bahwa Chanyeol akan pergi tepat di hari pentingnya, dan bahwa hoobae itu akan menggantikan si pengkhianat._

 _Saat itu, Baekhyun merasa bahwa impiannya hancur tepat didepan matanya._

 _Sehun memang tidak buruk dalam bermain piano dan hampir menyamai kemampuan Chanyeol, tetapi melodi yang ia inginkan hanya dapat keluar saat ia bersama Chanyeol._

 _Dan pada kompetisi itu, ia gagal._

 _Entah karena jari-jarinya berkhianat diatas tuts, atau karena laki-laki pengkhianat yang menghancurkan konsentrasinya saat itu._

Baekhyun terengah-engah antara amarah dan kesedihan, air mata menggenang dipelupuk matanya. Baekhyun menghadap keatas, mencegah bulir itu turun di pipinya, lalu menggigit bibir agar tidak terisak. Ia menepuk dahinya, tertawa pilu.

"Dan itu bukan bagian terburuknya, _Richard_."

Chanyeol tertegun. Ini pertama kalinya setelah lima belas tahun, Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun _nyaris_ menangis, dan itu semua karena dirinya.

"Kau membunuh ibuku." Baekhyun menatap mata Chanyeol. Dan saat itu, yang Chanyeol lihat adalah rasa sakit, dendam, dan amarah yang tidak akan surut dalam waktu dekat. Hatinya menciut, merasa bersalah kepada Baekhyun.

"Kau. Karena kau _fucktard_! Kau harus tahu bahwa ibuku bertengkar dengan ayahku karena kesepakatan yang ayahku buat. Menjadi pianis adalah mimpiku dan ibuku, beliau sangat ingin aku mewujudkan mimpiku, yang kulakukan adalah membagi mimpiku denganmu, dan kau menghancurkan semuanya. Mimpi kami. Mimpi kita, dan kebahagiaanku terhenti pada kompetisi itu, mereka terus bertengkar, dan bercerai tepat satu tahun setelahnya," Baekhyun tersenyum pahit.

Chanyeol tidak sanggup berkata-kata. Tangannya yang mendekat kearah Baekhyun ditepis dengan kuat. Chanyeol tahu, betapa orangtua Baekhyun sangat mencintai satu sama lain, dan keluarga Baekhyun nyaris dikatakan sebagai keluarga yang sempurna.

Dan Chanyeol menghancurkannya.

"Lalu ibuku meninggal karena depresi. Ayahku tidak membiarkan aku bertemu dengannya hingga detik terakhirnya."

Suasana di ruangan itu sangat hening, hanya terdengar napas Baekhyun yang menahan amarah.

"Baekhyun, aku.." Semua kalimat yang akan Chanyeol keluarkan seakan tertahan di tenggorokannya. Jika saja ia tahu. Jika saja ia sedikit lebih _peka_ terhadap Baekhyun. Jika saja, Chanyeol juga _tidak menerima kesepakatan itu_.

"Saat itu, kenapa kau tiba-tiba saja pergi? Jika saja kau ada disana dan bermain piano denganku, ibuku akan hidup sampai detik ini." Baekhyun menunduk. Tangannya menggapai knop pintu yang berada dibelakang Chanyeol.

Dan Chanyeol tidak pula mencegah Baekhyun.

"Simpan saja ponsel dan dompet bodoh itu. Aku sudah tidak perduli."

Saat pintu dibanting dengan keras, Chanyeol tenggelam di lautan penuh rasa bersalah.

* * *

Jongin tahu bahwa _mood_ Baekhyun hari ini tidak dapat dikompromi, tetapi apa boleh buat, karena ia menggagalkan pertemuan kemarin, maka mau tidak mau Jongin harus membuat kembali janji pertemuan penting dengan Elbert Inc.

Untung saja, hati Jongin sudah setebal mukanya, sehingga ocehan dari sekertaris perusahaan partner itu tidak terlalu membuat Jongin ambil pusing.

Tetapi _demi Baekhyun dan segala obsesinya terhadap gula kapas_ , laki-laki mungil yang menjadi bosnya ini sudah dua jam tiba di kantor dan tidak ada satupun dokumen yang ia sentuh!

Matahari sudah hampir berada diatas kepala (yah, meskipun mereka sedang berada didalam gedung) dan tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa si kecil akan tergerak hatinya untuk mengurus bertumpuk-tumpuk dokumen yang ada dihadapan mereka.

 _Sangat bukan Baekhyun sekali_.

"Baekhyun… apa ada sesuatu yang harus kau ceritakan padaku?" Jongin membuka mulutnya, lelah untuk menunggu Baekhyun agar sekedar berhenti melamun dan setidaknya membaca satu kalimat pada dokumen-dokumen yang menunggu.

"Eh? Huh? Tidak juga?" Nada Baekhyun malah balik bertanya, membuat yang diajak bicara menepuk dahinya sebal.

"Oh ayolah, ini sama saja seperti kau tidak masuk kerja, Tidak ada satu dokumen pun yang kau sentuh! Aku tidak ingin lembur hari ini," Jongin berdiri didepan meja kerja Baekhyun, menyilangkan kedua tangannya sebal.

Baekhyun yang sepertinya tersadar dari lamunan panjangnya hanya menatap kearah Jongin yang tengah melihatnya dengan muka memelas.

"Ya Tuhan, Jongin, aku pasti sudah gila." Baekhyun menangkupkan kedua tangannya di kepalanya, terlihat frustasi.

"Aku tahu, jadi tolong baca semua ini dan biarkan aku pulang tepat waktu," Jongin memutar bola matanya malas, yang ia inginkan hari ini adalah istirahat yang panjang setelah merelakan telinganya mendengarkan ocehan sekertaris cerewet Elbert Inc.

" _No_ , Jongin, maksudku, aku benar-benar gila." Dengan melemparkan tatapan memelas, Baekhyun sedikit memajukan bibirnya, menyesali apa yang ia pikirkan.

Jongin memutari meja hingga berada tepat di samping Baekhyun, lalu memutar kursi kerja itu hingga menghadap kearahnya. Sedikit membungkuk, kedua tangannya diletakkan di sisi kanan dan kiri pegangan kursi Baekhyun. Badannya menghadang Baekhyun untuk bergerak.

 _Hey, sebenarnya siapa yang direktur disini?_

"Oke, aku mendengarkan." Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya kearah wajah Baekhyun yang masih saja memberinya _duckface_ , raut wajah Jongin berubah menjadi serius. (Oh ayolah, Baekhyun terlihat sangat imut!)

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya melihat tingkah Jongin.

"Jongin?"

"Ya?"

"Aku mantan atlet hapkido sabuk hitam."

"Lalu?"

Kaki Jongin sepertinya akan putus saat Baekhyun menendang tulang keringnya dari posisi mereka yang sangat dekat dalam waktu setengah detik. Ditambah lagi dengan Baekhyun yang menjitak kepalanya. Jongin berpikir kenapa ia masih ingin bekerja dengan si-tega-Direktur-Baekhyun.

Jongin sibuk mengaduh sementara Baekhyun kembali bersandar pada kursi kerjanya. Menyesali perilakunya yang _sangat tidak keren_ saat berada di _suite_ Chanyeol. Mulutnya mengeluarkan begitu banyak kutukan yang entah ditujukan kepada siapa.

" _Fuck_ , Baek. Ini sangat sakit kau tahu? Aku sedang berusaha menjadi orang baik dan lihat apa yang kau lakukan padaku, dasar mahkluk tidak punya hati!" Jongin menggertakkan giginya. Tendangan Baekhyun luar biasa menyakitkan.

Jika Baekhyun bukan orang yang dekat dengannya (dan bukan bosnya tentu saja) bisa jadi sekarang Jongin akan melangsungkan pertarungan berdarah.

"Jongin, aku tidur di _suite_ yang ditempati Richard Park." Baekhyun menutup matanya, berusaha menghapus memori yang berputar terus menerus di otaknya.

"Ah, kau sudah berbaikan dengannya? Syukurlah," Ucap Jongin yang masih sibuk duduk di sofa dekat meja Baekhyun sembari mengelus-elus kakinya yang mungkin akan membiru.

Baekhyun memasang raut wajah kesal.

"Jongin, sepertinya aku akan memukul kepalamu yang lamban itu." Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya dan memberi Jongin postur seperti akan memukul, sementara Jongin melindungi kepalanya, bersiap mendapatkan pukulan Baekhyun yang sebenarnya berada agak jauh di depannya.

Baekhyun menghela napas, "Aku memberitahu laki-laki itu semuanya." Ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi. _Benar-benar bodoh_ , pikirnya.

" _What? Are you out of your mind?_ " Jongin menoleh kearah Baekhyun, sudah tidak perduli dengan nasib kaki malangnya.

" _Yes I am_."

Sekarang, yang menghela napas menjadi Jongin. Saat Jongin akan mengatakan sesuatu, ponselnya berbunyi dengan nada dering _Let It Go_ yang sangat tidak mencerminkan _image_ nya.

" _Gotta take it. Wait_." Jongin memberi Baekhyun sinyal bahwa ia akan mengangkat telepon itu, yang disambut dengan anggukan acuh tidak acuh dari Baekhyun.

Sementara Baekhyun menunggu Jongin yang sedang menelepon, ia mengecek beberapa dokumen yang menumpuk dihadapannya (Jongin akan bersyukur setelah ini). Wajahnya berubah menjadi serius, dan seperti biasa, lengan bajunya dilipat hingga nyaris menampilkan sikunya.

Beberapa pikiran terlintas di otak Baekhyun, dari: _apakah memberi tahu Chanyeol semua ini akan memberi suatu dampak padanya?_ Atau _betapa bodohnya aku yang membuatnya melihatku sangat lemah seperti itu_. Pikiran-pikiran itu sama sekali tidak membantunya untuk konsentrasi.

Salah satu hal yang ia pikirkan adalah, _Apakah marah kepada Chanyeol merupakan hal yang benar_?

Pertanyaan itu terus terngiang-ngiang dikepalanya.

Jongin kembali muncul di balik pintu saat Baekhyun sudah kembali tenggelam didalam dokumen-dokumennya. Langkah Jongin terdengar tergesa-gesa, membuat Baekhyun mau tidak mau menoleh kearah lelaki dengan kulit nan eksotis itu.

"Baekhyun, ini buruk."

Baekhyun merasa dirinya akan cepat tua karena masalah yang terus berdatangan seperti ini, ia menunggu Jongin menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Dua orang sedang bertengkar di _lobby_. Sepertinya membawa-bawa namamu."

* * *

Pesan yang tidak dibalas benar-benar membuat Kris khawatir tentang apa yang bisa saja terjadi kepada Baekhyun.

Laki-laki yang ia cintai itu hanya mengatakan bahwa si _brengsek_ Park Chanyeol telah kembali, dan itu membuat hatinya menjadi sangat was-was akan apa yang Baekhyun lakukan. Ia takut Baekhyun akan kembali ke mode dimana jari-jari lentiknya akan terbalut banyak _hansaplast._ Itu benar-benar tidak baik.

Kemeja mahalnya telah diberi wewangian parfum _Caron Poivre_ dengan taksiran harga selangit. Rambut pirang yang ditata keatas telah membuat semua mata tertuju padanya saat ia berjalan. Tetapi seluruh mata itu tidak ia butuhkan.

Karena ia hanya butuh pengakuan Baekhyun.

Seluruh uang yang Baekhyun berikan kepadanya tidak pernah tersentuh sepeserpun. Memiliki beberapa cabang perusahaan lokomotif di Kanada memberinya uang yang mampu menandingi Baekhyun dalam segi materi.

Kris berjalan masuk kedalam gedung _Slvur,_ beberapa pegawai menyapanya dengan membungkukkan badan sembilan puluh derajat.

 _Cih, coba saja jika aku masuk hanya menggunakan jeans dan kaos, mereka pasti memandangku seperti seseorang yang brutal._

Yang ia paling ia sukai dari Baekhyun adalah bagaimana laki-laki itu tidak mengenalnya karena perusahaan keluarganya, dan tampak tidak perduli akan hal itu. Setidaknya ia berpikir bahwa ada satu orang di dunia ini yang melihatnya bukan karena uang.

Saat sampai di depan resepsionis, ia melihat seseorang dengan tinggi badan hampir menyamai dirinya, sedang sedikit 'bertengkar' dengan si resepsionis.

"Aku akan menemui Byun Baekhyun." Kata laki-laki itu.

"Maaf, _sir_. Tetapi Direktur Byun Baekhyun tidak menerima tamu tanpa perjanjian sebelumnya." Si resepsionis membantah dengan kata-kata yang lembut, namun Kris tahu bahwa si resepsionis sedang menahan kesal.

Saat lelaki jangkung yang sedang adu mulut itu menoleh, Kris terperangah.

Laki-laki itu adalah _Park Chanyeol._

Ia menemukan dirinya menepuk bahu Chanyeol, yang disambut dengan kerutan di dahi yang tertepuk. Kris tersenyum kepada si resepsionis (yang dibalas dengan senyum penuh terimakasih!) lalu mengeluarkan tangannya untuk menjabat tangan Chanyeol.

"Kau Park Chanyeol bukan? Sedang apa kau disini?"

Chanyeol terlihat terganggu namun tetap menjabat tangan Kris, "Ya, dan apa perdulimu? _Stranger_?"

"Ah, maaf, perkenalkan, aku adalah tunangan Baekhyun, Kris Wu."

 **TBC**

* * *

SUPER THANKS TO :

 **chanxlatifaxbaek, ratedMLovers614, veraparkhyun, MadeDyahD, inspirit7starlight,**

 **Eka915, WinterJun09, thyachan, KertasBee, byunbaekkieee**

 **dan para Guest yang berbaik hati meninggalkan review!**

Balasan Review (aku bales yang banyak ditanyain yaa!):

 **chanxlatifaxbaek _:_** _thankyou so muchh! aku bahkan nggak berani baca bagian NCnya lagi karena geli sendiri dan kepikiran 'masa aku yang bikin kayak gini' wkwkwk_

 **RatedMLovers614** _: aku juga gamau kalo Baekhyun dimasukin sama selain pcy! kkk~_

 **veraparkhyun :** _sudaa di spoilerin nih sama Baek kenapa dia marah sama Chanyeol, eits tapi itu belum semuanya, jadi stay baca ini teru syaa *hug*  
_

 **inspirit7starlight _:_** _call me apple !_ **  
**

 **Aurellia :** _Kris bukan gigolo:( dia tuh kayak mikir kalo mending dia sama Baekhyun punya hubungan sekedar partner in bed, daripada nggak samasekali:( biasa, orang dimabuk cinta mah semuanya dilakuin kekeke~_

* * *

 _cuitan apple yang sangat gapenting:_

 _Im sooooo sorry for the late update yang lebih dari satu minggu, aku harap kalian nggak lupa sama story ini, sebenernya aku susah update karena tangan kanan aku jempolnya cedera (read: keseleo) mungkin alesannya ga keren sih, tapi itu bener bener kejadian sampe sulit dibuat ngetik :(_

 _Terimakasih untuk kalian yang sudah support ini! (31 fav dan 39 folls udah bener-bener diluar ekspektasi aku yang masih penulis abal-abal)_

 _aku akan upload satu cerita oneshoot untuk minta maaf karena late update, sepertinya besok malam._

 _feel free untuk tanya-tanya soal ff ini, atau tentang apple(?)_

 _last but not least, APA KALIAN LIAT TEASER CHANKAIBAEK? MEREKA KEREN PARAH DAN TEASER CHANYEOL BENER_BENER SNATCHED MY WIG KEKEKE  
_

 _iloveyouguys!_


	5. 04 Adorable Black Rose

**applemacaroon**

 **04 Adorable Black Rose**

" _I could've sworn I was telling the truth when I told you I didn't miss you."_ _  
_ _―_ _pleasefindthis_ _,_ _I Wrote This For You_

* * *

Pintu lift terbuka saat Baekhyun mendengar suara geraman Kris.

Memutar bola matanya malas, Baekhyun menoleh kearah Jongin, memberi sinyal untuk _membereskan_ kekacauan yang terjadi sebelum masalah ini menjadi semakin merepotkan. Matanya melihat bagaimana Chanyeol mencengkeram bahu Kris hingga laki-laki itu sedikit demi sedikit _nyaris_ berlutut dihadapannya.

"Ah, Baekhyun, akhirnya kau datang." Kris tersenyum, meringis karena menahan sakit yang terpusat pada bahunya. Sementara Chanyeol ikut menoleh kearah Baekhyun. Beberapa orang yang berkumpul disana membuka jalan untuk sang direktur.

" _God,_ kekacauan apalagi ini _dickheads_?" Mengingat Baekhyun menggunakan 's' pada kata terakhirnya, Chanyeol mendecih. "Kau memanggil tunanganmu sendiri _dickhead_? _How Funny,_ Baek _."_ Lanjutnya, melepaskan genggamannya pada bahu Kris.

Jongin menepuk bahu Baekhyun, membisikkan kata-kata sehubungan _etika pada saat kerja_ yang sudah dilupakan oleh Baekhyun dalam lima menit.

Baekhyun berjalan mendekati Kris, menundukkan badannya agar dapat menyetarakan tingginya dengan telinga Kris, "Kau hanya akan berlutut disana? _Fiance?_ " mendengarkan penekanan pada kata _fiance_ membuat Kris tersenyum, "Kau ingin aku menghajarnya?" Kris menatap mata Chanyeol, ia kembali berdiri dengan tegas kembali berdiri di sebelah Baekhyun, menepuk-nepuk _suit_ mahalnya.

"Jika kau bisa, tentu saja." Ujar Baekhyun tersenyum miring, yang langsung saja mendapat pelototan dari Jongin yang sibuk membubarkan orang-orang disekitar mereka.

Baekhyun sudah tidak perduli lagi.

Baekhyun membalikkan badannya, menjauh dari kedua laki-laki kelewat tinggi tersebut. Dibelakangnya Jongin mengikutinya dengan tergesa-gesa, "Apa kita tidak punya _security guards_ di bangunan sebesar ini?" Sindir Baekhyun kepada Jongin.

Yang disindir hanya dapat tersenyum kecut, " _Shit_ , Baek. Aku bahkan tidak tahu mengapa aku masih bekerja denganmu hingga detik ini."

Suara Kris yang mengamuk dibelakang benar-benar tidak dihiraukan oleh si Direktur. Beberapa _guard_ dengan baju hitam masuk dengan bersamaan kedalam gedung, berusaha memisahkan kedua laki-laki yang sama kuat itu.

Baekhyun tetap berjalan, ia menghela napas kasar.

" _Fuck dude, not my hand!_ " Baekhyun mendengar suara Chanyeol yang mengerang, otak Baekhyun memerintahkannya untuk tidak perduli, tetapi langkahnya terhenti.

Jongin telah menekan tombol lift agar mereka bisa meninggalkan tempat itu, tetapi Baekhyun memilih untuk kembali menoleh.

 _Chanyeol membanting Kris di lantai, tetapi bukan itu yang ia khawatirkan._

Baekhyun berjalan kembali ke arah Kris, beberapa _guards_ menunduk hormat kepadanya, Baekhyun lalu berbisik di telinga _fiance-nya (yang tentu saja gadungan, for the sake of god!)_ , " _The Fuck are you doing?_ Ruanganku. _Right. Fucking. Now_."

Baekhyun melihat bagaimana Chanyeol menahan sakit pada tangannya,

 _apa dia tidak apa apa?_

Baekhyun melirik kesal kearah wajah Kris yang terlihat babak belur, darah terlihat sedikit memancar pada ujung bibirnya, tetapi laki-laki rambut pirang itu sudah tidak perduli, _karena bagi laki-laki, kekuatan adalah sebuah harga diri._

Baekhyun menarik lengan Kris, menariknya kearah lift yang terbuka ( _dengan Jongin yang mati-matian menahan tombol unclose!)_ meninggalkan si jangkung yang satunya, yang menatap Kris dengan tatapan remeh.

Saat pintu lift ditutup, Chanyeol mendengar suara Kris samar-samar.

" _Adios! Looser."_

 _Fuck that Kris-thingy_. Chanyeol juga sudah muak dengan semua omong kosong ini.

* * *

 **applemacaroon**

* * *

"Kau tahu bahwa aku tidak akan bisa mengalahkannya." Kris duduk di sofa ruangan Baekhyun, wajahnya mengkerut sedikit menahan perih. Sementara Baekhyun berjalan dari salah satu rak gantung dengan obat pertolongan pertama berada di tangannya.

" _Yeah_ , Chanyeol menguasai _Muay Thai_ dan _taekwondo_." Baekhyun membalas tanpa nada tertarik, dilemparnya kotak P3K itu dengan santai ke arah Kris yang tentu saja dapat menangkapnya dengan mudah. Kris hanya dapat meringis.

Kris membuka kotak itu, mengambil sebotol _Desinfektan_ dan kapas, lalu menepuk-nepuk luka di bibirnya, "Kau _–oh my fucking lord it hurt!_ " Kris kembali meringis menahan perih, mendapat decihan tawa yang lolos dari mulut Baekhyun. "Kau tidak ingin tahu apa yang kukatakan kepada si Chan- _ass_ -yeol itu?" Lanjutnya.

" _Nope_ , aku tidak tertarik."

"Aku bilang pada si Chan- _ass_ -yeol bahwa kita bertunangan."

Baekhyun melotot, sementara Kris hanya memberi tanda _peace_ dengan _pokerface_ di wajahnya, _fuck Kris, Baekhyun benar-benar kesal hari ini_ , " _Yeah I know,_ lalu _bullshit_ apa yang kau katakan padanya selain itu?"

"Kukira kau tidak tertarik."

" _For the sake of your fucking brain,_ sebelum aku menarik otakmu yang kecil itu, Kris-"

Kris tertawa melihat raut wajah Baekhyun yang kesal, ia berdiri dihadapan Baekhyun, menyisipkan kedua tangannya di saku celana, lalu menipiskan jarak diantara mereka, " _I said, im the one who already saw your fucking beautiful body,and I can touch it in every place, that he just saw on his dreams every. single. night, Bee, that's all_." Bisik Kris tepat di telinga Baekhyun.

Tubuh Baekhyun mau tidak mau merinding karena suara napas Kris yang dibuat terengah-engah berada tepat di telinganya, napas itu menggelitik telinga Baekhyun, mengirim impuls yang _sialnya_ mengalir ke _sesuatu_ diantara pahanya. Tepat saat Baekhyun akan mundur, Kris menahan tubuhnya dengan satu tangan,

dan mengundangnya kedalam satu ciuman yang _basah_.

 _Seks_ di kantor pastinya merupakan salah satu fantasi yang pernah Baekhyun pikirkan, dan _God_ , itu adalah salah satu hal _terpanas_ yang ingin ia lakukan, maka dari itu saat Kris semakin melesakkan lidahnya dan menggelitik langit-langit mulutnya, Baekhyun hanya dapat melenguh. Lidah Kris bekerja dengan sangat memabukkan, dan sesuatu bangkit dari dalam tubuhnya saat tangan Kris menelusup kedalam celana bagian belakangnya.

 _Fuck, tangan Kris yang besar benar-benar dapat menangkup pantatnya._

" _Your body are just a fucking sin, you know that_?" Kris berbisik di telinga Baekhyun, memutar jilatannya di telinga itu, lalu turun melewati leher laki-laki yang hanya sibuk menahan desahannya dengan menggigit bibir.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, menikmati apa yang Kris perbuat dengan mulut penuh dengan ekstasi, membuat Baekhyun menginginkan _lebih_.

" _Ngg-h Yi-yifan!_ " Baekhyun sudah tidak sanggup menahan desahannya saat Kris mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari dalam celana, dengan tangannya yang besar, ia menggerakkannya keatas dan kebawah, matanya yang tajam melihat wajah Baekhyun, membuat gairah sang _submissive_ melonjak dan menggebu-gebu.

"Apa yang _baby_ ingin untuk _daddy_ lakukan pada si kecil ini huh?" Yifan tersenyum congkak melihat air mata yang terkumpul di pojok mata bulan sabit Baekhyun, tangannya melepas milik si kecil itu, lalu ujung jarinya meraba dengan halus permukaan kulit kejantanan Baekhyun yang sudah basah.

Rasa menggelitik hinggap di perut Baekhyun, beberapa kesadaran hinggap di kepalanya namun tiba-tiba terhiraukan begitu saja.

" _Tell me_ , kenapa kau tidak memperbolehkanku untuk melakukan sesuatu dengan yang ini?" Kris menggoda Baekhyun dengan memutar-mutar ujung jarinya di pintu masuk _hole_ Baekhyun, membiarkannya berkedut-kedut tanpa dimasuki.

" _Ungh-hh.._ Ti-tidak disitu Yifan.." Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya, berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya kembali.

" _Why_ Baek? _Tell me_."

" _Just.. No._ " Baekhyun merengek karena tangan Kris melepaskan semua sentuhan yang ada di tubuhnya, membiarkan gairahnya tidak tercapai dengan sangat tidak memuaskan.

Tangan Kris memakaikan baju dan celana Baekhyun kembali, meninggalkan jejak ereksi yang sangat kentara diantara paha si kecil.

"Aku memiliki segalanya, Baekhyun, apapun yang kau inginkan, _goddammit_ aku akan memberikanmu seluruhnya yang kumiliki hanya agar aku bisa memilikimu juga!" Amarah Kris meledak saat melihat mata Baekhyun yang masih berkabut dengan gairah.

Baekhyun terhenyak saat melihat Kris yang _seperti ini,_ ia tidak pernah melihat Kris menuangkan amarahnya dengan sangat kentara.

 _Dan yang paling parah, Kris menghentikan gairahnya yang sedang ada di puncak_

Dengan mata yang penuh tanya, Baekhyun membetulkan setelannya agar kembali rapi, ( _dan dia sadar bahwa ereksinya tiba-tiba hilang),_ senyum meremehkan kembali hinggap di wajahnya.

"Jadi, kau kesini hanya karena sesuatu seperti itu?" Nada bicara Baekhyun terdengar tidak enak didengar, menyisakan Kris yang hanya dapat terperangah.

"Hanya karena 'sesuatu seperti itu' kau bilang?"

Baekhyun menghela napas, "Pulanglah, bersihkan lukamu." Katanya. Ia sedang malas berdebat mengingat yang ia butuhkan saat ini adalah sebuah _pelepasan gairah_ , dan semua yang ia alami hari ini benar-benar membuat kepala (dan penisnya) sangat _sakit_.

"Tidak, Baekhyun, berhenti membuat alasan!"

Ini dia.

 _For the sake of Baekhyun's dick. ia muak dengan semua orang yang memuja-muja cinta diatas segalanya._

"Dengarkan aku, Kri- _tidak_ , dengarkan aku, _Yifan_. Aku tidak akan mencintai siapapun. Jatuh cinta membuatmu lemah, dan aku tidak memiliki waktu untuk menjadi lemah," Baekhyun berbalik memunggungi Kris.

Ini pertama kalinya Kris mendengar Baekhyun memanggilnya dengan nama aslinya saat ia _sadar_.

"Jadi tolong pergi, dan jangan menumpahkan emosi yang kau sebut 'cinta' itu kepadaku. Karena aku tidak membutuhkannya, _Yifan_ , yang aku butuhkan selama ini hanyalah _tubuhmu_ untuk memuaskanku, dan yang kau butuhkan adalah aku yang mendesahkan namamu, bukan begitu?"

Kris hanya terdiam, sibuk mencerna kalimat Baekhyun yang secara tidak langsung hanya menganggapnya tidak lain dari seorang _sex buddy_.

"Maaf jika aku membuatmu salah paham tentang apa yang terjadi diantara kita," Baekhyun berbisik,"Kau teman yang sangat baik bagiku, tetapi aku tahu kau menginginkan lebih dari itu."

Kris berjalan keluar, tidak mengatakan apapun kepada Baekhyun yang ia rasakan tatapannya dari balik punggung.

"Dan satu lagi _,_ kau dapat menyakiti _Chanyeol_ , Yifan, sakiti dia jika memang itu yang kau mau, tetapi _tolong_ jangan sentuh tangannya, aku... mengatakannya bukan karena aku perduli padanya-"

" _I know_." Kris memotong kalimatnya.

Baekhyun mendengar suara pintu yang dibanting.

Yang tanpa disadari memberi secercah rasa lega dihatinya.

* * *

 **applemacaroon**

* * *

" _Long day huh_?" Jongin masuk kedalam ruangan Baekhyun saat sinar matahari telah berada di barat, matanya terarah menuju laki-laki yang menatap kosong kearah jendelanya yang menampilkan _traffic_ kota Seoul sore hari ini, laki-laki itu membelakangi meja kerjanya yang telah bersih dari tumpukan dokumen ( _Jongin sangat bersyukur, demi bokong seksi Baekhyun, ini agak-sangat-jarang terjadi._ )

Baekhyun tidak repot-repot memberi cacian tentang _mengetuk-pintu-karena-aku-bosmu_ yang biasa ia keluarkan sedetik setelah hidung Jongin memasuki ruangannya, membuat Jongin mengerutkan dahinya heran.

Untung saja pekerjaannya Jongin telah selesai dengan cepat karena tiba-tiba Baekhyun bekerja seperti orang kesetanan sesaat setelah _laki-laki setengah bule_ masuk kedalam ruangan bos kecil pemarahnya ini.

"Kau ingin aku membuatkan teh? Kita memiliki _earl grey_ yang kau sukai."

Baekhyun menggeleng, matanya tidak menunjukkan semangat.

Jongin berjalan mendekati kursi yang Baekhyun duduki, lalu menyamakan tingginya dengan satu kaki yang menekuk tepat dihadapan Baekhyun, "Kau _ok_? Kupikir kau butuh istirahat." Kalimat itu keluar dengan nada halus dari kedua belah bibir Jongin.

"Hey, _kkamjong_ …"

Empat buah siku imajiner muncul diujung dahi Jongin, bibirnya tersenyum kecut, "Jangan membuatku menyesal telah mengasihanimu, Baek. Sudah kubilang aku tidak sehitam itu."

Baekhyun terkekeh kecil, lalu menghela napas.

"Apa kau benar-benar tidak apa?" Raut wajah khawatir kembali menghiasi muka orang yang sedang setengah berlutut itu.

" _Yeah,_ kuharap aku tidak apa-apa. Sepertinya aku hanya sedikit lelah."

"Berhenti berpikir terlalu banyak karena hal-hal tidak penting yang tiba-tiba menghujanimu, Baekhyun, kau butuh istirahat."

"Dan _cheesecake_." Sambung Baekhyun dengan senyum kecil, membuat lawan bicaranya mau tidak mau ikut tersenyum. Jongin lalu berdiri dengan lambat dihadapan Baekhyun, lalu mengambil _coat_ berwarna cokelat muda milik laki-laki pendek itu.

"Ya, dan _cheesecake_. Jika kau sudah tahu apa yang kau perlukan, maka pulanglah dan berhenti memforsir dirimu sendiri, istirahat yang cukup karena aku akan menjemputmu nanti malam." Jongin memberikan _coat_ itu kepada Baekhyun yang menatapnya dengan pandangan heran.

"Kau tahu, _Elbert Inc._ sepertinya tidak main-main saat ingin bekerjasama dengan perusahaan ini, pemegang sahamnya ingin bertemu denganmu." Lanjut Jongin, membuat Baekhyun membuang jauh-jauh rasa herannya.

"Baiklah, aku akan pulang ke rumah."

Jongin mengangguk mengiyakan, "Aku akan menjemputmu jam setengah delapan, jadi pastikan kau sudah rapi karena telingaku sudah cukup mendengarkan omelan sekertaris milik Elbert itu."

Senyum Baekhyun sedikit mengembang, tangannya memberi _okay sign_ kepada Jongin. Ia mengambil tas kerja yang kemarin lupa ia bawa dari mobil setelah pergi ke hotel, lalu sadar bahwa dompet dan _smartphone_ nya masih ada di _suit_ si _brengsek_ Richard Park.

"Kau mencari dompet dan _smartphone_ ya?" suara Jongin menginterupsi.

"Ya, bagaimana kau tahu?"

Jongin mengeluarkan dompet dan _smartphone_ dari saku didalam jasnya, lalu memberikannya kepada Baekhyun. "Chanyeol ingin mengembalikannya, dan ia juga memberimu ini-" Jongin sibuk merogoh saku jasnya, lalu mengeluarkan kertas yang cukup panjang.

"Apa itu?"

Jongin tidak berkata apa-apa dan hening sejenak memenuhi ruangan.

"Baekhyun, kupikir sudah waktunya kau melupakan semuanya dan maju tanpa terbayang-bayang masa lalumu." Dengan pergelangan yang dipegang lembut oleh Jongin, Baekhyun merasakan kertas itu berpindah ke tangannya.

"Lupakan semua dan carilah kebahagiaanmu, Baek. Tadinya aku kesini hanya untuk mengantarkan ini karena sepertinya kau sibuk sedari tadi. Aku akan pergi sekarang, ok? Istirahatlah yang cukup."

Di menit selanjutnya, hanya ada Baekhyun yang berada di ruangannya, dengan membawa tas kerja dan juga menggenggam secarik kertas tebal.

 _Kertas itu adalah tiket resital piano Chanyeol, tetapi bukan itu yang ia pikirkan sekarang._

 _Judul resital itulah yang sedang terngiang dikepalanya yang mendadak kosong._

 _Dengan kalimat sewarna emas, tertulis,_

' _ **for you, L'amour de ma vie.'**_

 _(For you, Love of my life)_

 _Terlebih lagi, sebuah denyutan tiba tiba merasuki dadanya._

* * *

 **applemacaroon**

* * *

Perjalanan dari kantor ke rumah beserta kemacetannya cukup menguras kesabaran Baekhyun, Untungnya suasana rumahnya yang tenang sedikit banyak membuat kepalanya rileks.

Ini sudah agak lama semenjak ia pulang ke apartemennya sendiri.

Baekhyun selalu menghabiskan sembilan puluh persen waktunya untuk kantor dan pekerjaan, sehingga rumah hanya seperti sekedar formalitas untuknya. Apalagi suasana rumah yang terlalu sepi dapat membuatnya mati kebosanan jika terus berdiam diri didalamnya.

Setelah membersihkan diri dan memakai _oversized hoodie_ berwarna tosca miliknya, ( _ia bersyukur dapat memakai hoodie kesayangannya setelah berbulan-bulan hoodie itu 'membusuk' di lemari)_ Baekhyun masuk kedalam kamarnya, sebuah kamar dengan dua pintu kaca dengan kusen putih yang langsung mengarah ke balkon, dengan lampu hias berwarna hitam yang menggantung di langit-langit.

Yang lebih ia sukai dari kamar ini adalah bagaimana ia bisa melihat bintang-bintang di malam hari karena jendela besar yang berada di sisi atapnya yang miring, tepat diatas kasur dengan _bed cover_ abu-abu lembut.

Kamar Baekhyun mungkin memang tidak _sangat besar_ , tetapi berada didalamnya terasa amat nyaman, apalagi dengan kursi santai didekat pintu kaca, dan juga karpet halus yang sewarna dengan _bedcover_ miliknya.

Singkatnya, kamar milik pria 'manis' ini tempat yang tepat untuk _bersembunyi._

Merebahkan diri di kasurnya, mata Baekhyun tidak dapat mengikuti keinginannya untuk terpejam, beberapa menit ia habiskan hanya untuk berguling-guling di kasur tanpa dapat tertidur.

 _Semua yang terjadi hari ini benar-benar sebuah guncangan besar._

Mata Baekhyun menerawang jauh, menatap ke jendela diatasnya, banyak pikiran terlintas di kepalanya, mulai dari bagaimana ia mabuk, tertidur di _suit_ orang yang ia benci, hasrat yang belum tuntas karena si _brengsek_ Kris, luka di tangan Chanyeol, _dan tiket resital laki-laki itu_.

 _Kenapa masalah harus datang secara beruntun sih?_

Baekhyun mengerang kesal, menonjok gulingnya bertubi-tubi seakan benda mati itu adalah akar masalahnya, lalu menggigitinya seperti beruang mabuk.

"Aish!" Guling tersebut jatuh dari atas kasur, tidak lain karena tendangan kaki pendek si- _yang-sedang-dalam-mood-buruk_ , "Sial Richard! Sebenarnya apa yang kau mau hah?!" Jari Baekhyun menunjuk-nunjuk si guling, wajahnya merengut sebal.

"Kau pergi saja sana! Tidak usah kembali kesini, dasar merepotkan!" Turun dari kasurnya, kaki Baekhyun menendang guling itu hingga keluar kamar, meninggalkan deru napas Baekhyun yang tersengal-sengal memenuhi ruangan.

 _Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Byun?_

Saat napasnya sudah kembali normal, Baekhyun berjalan keluar untuk mengambil gulingnya kembali dengan langkah kaki yang malas dan wajah yang masih merengut. _Baekhyun tidak bisa tidur tanpa sesuatu yang dapat dipeluk, to be honest_.

Entah karena tendangannya yang memang kuat _atau_ mungkin _hanya sebatas hoki_ , guling itu terpental agak jauh, si benda menyebalkan ( _menurut Baekhyun_ , _tentu saja_ ) berhenti menggelinding tepat di depan pintu ruangan yang sudah lama tidak ia masuki, tepat di seberang kamarnya.

Baekhyun tiba-tiba lupa dengan gulingnya yang malang.

Ia berdiri didepan pintu, tidak melakukan apapun selain pikiran berisi, _Apa kau siap menghadapinya_?

Raut wajah Baekhyun yang semula sebal meluruh menjadi agak sendu, tangannya menggapai knop pintu, sedikit ragu-ragu untuk hanya sekedar memutar.

 _Dibalik pintu ini terdapat masa lalunya._

Wajah itu tampak berusaha mengisi relung keberanian, _dengarkan kata Jongin_ , ucapnya dalam hati. _Waktunya untuk berjalan ke depan_.

Ketika ia membuka pintu ini, mungkin saja ia akan terserap kembali kedalam emosi masa lalu, atau mungkin saja ia dapat melupakan masa lalunya, dan bisa jadi resiko terburuknya, _suatu kemarahan terhadap diri sendiri akan muncul dari dalam dirinya, lagi dan lagi, lalu memakannya dari dalam, mengunyahnya hingga hanya secuil dari dirinya yang tersisa._

 _Sebuah rasa bersalah dari masa lalu. Sebuah… tingkatan akhir dari rasa jijik terhadap diri sendiri?_

Entah dengan keberanian darimana, suara _cklek_ halus terdengar seiring dengan terbukanya pintu, bau debu yang memenuhi ruangan tidak menyurutkan kemauan Baekhyun untuk tetap melangkah masuk lebih jauh.

Di tengah ruangan terdapat _grand piano_ berwarna putih, hadiah pemberian ibunya.

 _Mual menguasai perut Baekhyun, kerongkongannya serasa berteriak untuk menahan sesuatu agar tidak keluar._

Memberanikan diri untuk duduk dihadapan piano, Baekhyun menatap harta karun itu dengan pandangan kosong, _fall*_ piano itu tertutup, menghalau apapun untuk mengotori _tuts_ didalamnya.

( _fall* : cover keys/penutup tuts piano_ )

Beberapa menit dihabiskan hanya untuk memandang piano tersebut, dengan bergetar, Baekhyun mencoba untuk meraih _fall_ agar terbuka, tetapi pada setiap detik tangannya mencoba, pada detik itu juga rasa mual diperutnya akan semakin bertambah.

 _Berjalan menjauhi masa lalu. Coba lagi, Byun Baekhyun._

 _Kau tidak boleh seperti ini._

 _Coba lagi, kau bisa._

Pada detik dimana ia membuka _fall_ , ia tidak tahu apakah yang bulir pertama yang terjatuh dari matanya adalah airmata kesedihan atau amarah.

Matanya menangkap sebuah foto, didalamnya terdapat ia dan ibunya, menampilkan bagaimana ibunya memeluknya yang membawa sebuah medali kompetisi piano pertama yang ia juarai. Baekhyun bahkan lupa kapan terakhir kali ia tersenyum hingga matanya berbentuk benar-benar seperti bulan sabit.

 _Saat itu, semuanya terasa sangat sangat sangat sempurna_.

Ia membalik foto itu, mengusap jejak tinta yang semakin mengabur, tetapi ia masih ingat dengan jelas, apa goresan yang berada dibelakang foto itu.

 **Baekhyun juara pertama! Dia berjanji akan mentraktirku** _ **tteokbokki**_ **yang mahal** _ **.**_ **Aku dan Mama Byun berjanji untuk berfoto kembali di kemenangan yang ke-27 (27 adalah angka ulang tahunku yang seringkali kau lupakan, Baek!)**

 **Kau akan bermain piano hingga kompetisi ke-27 kan?**

 **Simpan foto ini dan janjiku baik-baik, dasar tukang menggerutu.**

 **Everyours, Chanyeol.**

 _Foto yang diambil oleh Chanyeol, foto pada kompetisinya yang pertama._

"Dasar pembohong."

Mengelus ibunya yang berada didalam foto, Baekhyun merasa dadanya menciut, napasnya seperti hilang dari paru-parunya, "Kau tidak ada disana untuk mengambil fotoku dan ibu."

Foto itu diletakkan diatas _music stand_ , lalu jari-jari Baekhyun menekan _tuts_ piano dengan sangat halus.

"Ibu, hari ini aku membiarkan seseorang menyakiti tangan berharga seorang pianis."

Hening, Baekhyun tersenyum sendu.

"Aku sangat jahat, ya kan bu?"

"Seharusnya aku yang disalahkan karena kalah."

"Chanyeol, kenapa ia pergi dengan sangat tiba-tiba?"

Baekhyun sudah berjanji kepada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak menangis, tetapi tidak bolehkah ia membuat pengecualian untuk hari ini saja?

"Ibu, aku lelah berpura-pura untuk terlihat kuat."

"Aku membuat ayah marah kepada Ibu,"

Hening tetap menyapa Baekhyun, beberapa nada minor dan rengekan Baekhyun adalah satu-satunya yang mengisi ruangan tersebut.

"Aku merindukan ibu, _sangat sangat_ merindukan ibu, Baekhyun… ingin bermain piano bersama-sama seperti dulu."

* * *

 **TBC  
**

* * *

Lebih dari 2900+ words untuk kalian yang masih menunggu cerita ini untuk update.

Ya, apple tau apple penuh janji kosong,

Kalau boleh jujur, apple sedih karena review, fav, follow kalian yang tiba-tiba menyusut dengan drastis,

bukan karena apple gila pujian, tetapi yang apple pikirkan adalah,

 **apa kalian tidak tertarik dengan cerita ini lagi** _?_

 **ceritanya nggak bikin penasaran? genrenya nggak jelas? kebanyakan drama?**

tolong dijawab dengan jujur, apple hanya ingin tahu pendapat kalian tentang fic ini, apple sangat berterimakasih untuk review kalian karena dengan revire-review itulah apple semangat untuk menulis dan memperbaiki kesalahan pada chapt sebelumnya.

Apple juga sangat sangat berterimakasih untuk yang masih setia menunggu lebih dari 1 minggu untuk cerita ini update /bow/

Apple nggak akan buat janji tentang update, karena takut gabisa nepatin hehehe maaf ya, tapi doakan aja semoga kesibukan apple di real life bisa sedikit berkurang, karena apple juga pengen kok update setiap hari kalau memang memungkinkan secara ide ataupun waktu.

Last, **THANKS A LOT TO :**

 **barbiebaek, RatedMLovers614, WinterJun09, veraparkhyun,**

 **Eka915, Strawberry6104, parkobyunxo, kimchi61, Incandescence7, aeri48**


	6. 05 Band-Aids and You

**applemacaroon**

 **05 Band-Aids and You  
**

" _I will wait for you till the day I can forget you,_

 _or till the day you realize you cannot forget me."_

 _-Herrycim_

* * *

"Hyun… Baekhyun! _Wake Up_!"

Tubuh kecil itu sedikit bergerak, tetapi tidak ada tanda bahwa kedua mata tersebut akan terbuka. Jongin menghela napas, 30 menit bukanlah waktu yang sedikit untuk dihabiskan agar Baekhyun dapat bangun dari tidurnya.

Beberapa kali ia menepuk-nepuk punggung Baekhyun, posisi tidur pria kecil ini terlihat sangat tidak nyaman, terbukti dengan bagaimana salah satu sisi dari pipinya yang menempel pada tuts piano.

Ya, Baekhyun tertidur dengan posisi pipi yang menempel piano, dengan badan terduduk, dan mata yang bengkak.

"Baekhyun, _please wake up_." Nada suara Jongin nyaris terdengar menyerah. Ia tidak ingin telinganya kembali disembur dengan sekretaris _Elbert Inc_. dan Baekhyun yang berada dihadapannya ini tidak terlihat ingin bekerjasama dengannya.

"Eungg.." Baekhyun membalikkan kepala yang berada diatas tangannya yang terlipat, beberapa nada random keluar dari tuts piano dibawahnya.

"Baekhyun, jika kau tidak bangun dalam lima belas menit, aku akan menggendongmu kedalam kamar mandi."

Tubuh kecil Baekhyun tiba-tiba terduduk tegap, mendapatkan cengiran serta kekehan halus keluar dari mulut Jongin.

"Ya Tuhan, pipimu terlihat seperti cetakan kue!" Jongin tertawa keras melihat wajah setengah sadar Baekhyun, ditambah dengan cekungan pipi yang disebabkan oleh posisi tidurnya yang salah tempat.

Baekhyun cemberut, matanya masih sayu dan terlihat sembab karena terlalu banyak menangis. "Jam berapa sekarang?" Baekhyun bertanya kepada Jongin seraya menggosok matanya.

"Nyaris terlambat untuk pertemuan selanjutnya."

Mata Baekhyun membelalak, ia segera berdiri dari tempat duduknya, tergopoh-gopoh hingga pinggulnya menyerempet badan besar piano.

Jongin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, _padahal niatnya kan hanya ingin bercanda saja._

* * *

 **applemacaroon**

* * *

"Ah, ini Baekhyun, anakku."

Baekhyun membungkuk, memberi salam kepada pria paruh baya dihadapannya. Ayahnya berdiri disampingnya dengan senyum lebar, tangannya menepuk-nepuk punggung Baekhyun dengan bangga.

 _Dasar Jongin sialan, jika tahu ayahnya akan ikut berada di pertemuan ini, ia tidak akan pulang ke apartemennya terlebih dahulu, mengingat betapa dirinya ingin ayahnya mengakui bahwa Baekhyun bukan laki-laki lemah yang –nyaris terlihat- baru saja menangis._

 _Ingatkan Baekhyun untuk menendang bokong Jongin._

"Mr. Byun Baekhyun, _nice to meet you, we can finally meet."_ Laki-laki yang tidak ia ketahui identitasnya itu mengangkat tangannya, memberi isyarat untuk berjabat tangan yang tentu saja disambut oleh Baekhyun dengan senyuman.

Ketiga laki-laki itu ( _minus Jongin, ia harus menunggu diluar_ ) duduk di salah satu ruang makan _private_ di salah satu hotel yang dimiliki oleh _Slvur n Co._ Beberapa makanan terlihat berjejer tepat ditengah-tengah tempat duduk mereka.

Ruangan tersebut berada di salah satu lantai atas, dengan jendela setinggi tembok berada di dua sisi dinding, memperlihatkan suasana malam dan berjuta-juta lampu di kota Seoul, juga sekelompok pemain musik yang berada di panggung kecil di sebelah meja makan mereka.

"Presiden Direktur kami akan datang sebentar lagi, tolong maafkan keterlambatan ini." Laki-laki itu sedikit berdiri dari tempat duduknya, lalu membungkuk kearah Mr. Byun dan Baekhyun, yang disambut dengan gelengan ringan dan senyuman setengah hati dari Baekhyun.

 _God, Presiden Direktur apa yang terlambat di pertemuan seperti ini?_

Baekhyun adalah seorang Direktur, dengan ayahnya yang merupakan Presiden Direktur dari perusahaan yang mereka kelola, maka jika ayahnya berada di sampingnya saat ini, maka pertemuan kali ini akan sangat penting sekali, mengingat bagaimana ayahnya yang jarang datang ke kantor maupun pertemuan besar sekalipun.

Seorang _waiter_ menuang sebotol _Screaming Eagle Cabernet Sauvignon_ yang membuat Baekhyun semakin yakin bahwa ada sesuatu yang aneh dari pertemuan kali ini, apalagi dengan botol _wine_ super mahal hanya pada pertemuan pertama?

Alunan alat musik di ruangan tersebut membuat Baekhyun membuang pikirannya jauh-jauh, setidaknya setelah menghabiskan seperempat sore harinya dengan menangis, tubuhnya butuh suatu pelampiasan bukan?

Diangkatnya gelas tersebut, memberi isyarat _cheers_ yang disambut dengan senyuman ayahnya dan pria dihadapannya. Lagu yang memenuhi ruangan tersebut menawarkan suasana _classy_ yang tidak mungkin Baekhyun tolak untuk merilekskan dirinya sendiri.

Masa bodoh dengan mabuk, setidaknya Jongin berada di luar untuk mencegahnya melakukan hal-hal bodoh.

"Maafkan keterlambatanku," Baekhyun mendengar suara berat laki-laki yang muncul disampingnya tepat saat ia siap untuk menuangkan anggur tersebut kedalam kerongkongannya.

Laki-laki itu, _Richard Park_ , berdiri di sebelahnya dengan tangan yang menahan gelasnya.

"Ah, Mr. Byun, sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu." Chanyeol tersenyum kearah ayah Baekhyun lalu membungkuk, yang anehnya juga disambut dengan hangat oleh ayahnya, sementara pria dihadapan Baekhyun berdiri dan membungkuk 90 derajat.

"Kau- sedang apa kau disini?" Baekhyun menatap mata Chanyeol, tidak berdiri barang satu sentimeter dari tempat duduknya.

Satu jitakan lembut singgah dikepala Baekhyun, tidak lain karena ayahnya yang duduk disampingnya, " _Manner,_ Baekhyun." Pelototan lembut didapatkan oleh Baekhyun. "Maafkan anakku, Chanyeol, dia tumbuh menjadi pria yang kurang sopan." Ayah Baekhyun mempersilahkan Chanyeol untuk duduk dihadapan Baekhyun, menggantikan si pria-paruh-baya yang sedaritadi masih membungkukkan tubuhnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum maklum dan mengangguk, sementara Baekhyun melemparkan raut wajah kesal, matanya menatap tajam terhadap apapun yang Chanyeol lakukan, termasuk melepaskan gelas _wine_ yang sudah akan diminumnya, lalu meneguknya sendiri.

"Kau tidak bisa minum _wine_." Sergah Chanyeol.

Baekhyun memilih untuk melemparkan pandangannya, sementara Chanyeol menepuk punggung si pria yang masih membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Sudah berapa kali aku memintamu untuk tidak membungkuk kepadaku, _hyung_?"

 _Cih, kata-kata 'sok baik' dan 'Richard' memang klop sekali._

* * *

 **applemacaroon**

* * *

Makan malam ( _Baekhyun menolak untuk memberi nama 'pertemuan' karena apapun yang terjadi, Baekhyun tahu kejadian ini pasti karena adanya sesuatu)_ kali ini diisi dengan bagaimana Ayah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berbincang-bincang, entah tentang karir Chanyeol di Amerika ataupun bagaimana Baekhyun yang sebentar lagi akan mengisi kursi Presiden Direktur.

Butuh beberapa waktu sampai Baekhyun menyadari bahwa Chanyeol adalah Presiden Direktur dari _Elbert Inc_ , atau dengan kata lain orang yang memiliki jabatan tertinggi, maupun pemegang saham terbesar, dan laki-laki yang ia-tidak-ketahui-namanya itu ternyata adalah tangan kanan Chanyeol, seingat Baekhyun, namanya adalah… _David_?

Seberapa banyak yang tidak Baekhyun ketahui dari Chanyeol semenjak 15 tahun berlalu dibelakang mereka?

 _Sebanyak apapun itu, Baekhyun tidak mau tahu._

"Chanyeol, apa kau tidak akan memainkan piano untukku? Sudah lama aku tidak mendengarkanmu memainkannya." Ayah Baekhyun bertanya kepada Chanyeol, yang tentu saja diangguki oleh pria bertelinga lebar itu. Baekhyun memutar matanya, decihan halus keluar dari kedua belah bibir yang hanya terdiam sedari tadi.

untung saja tidak ada yang sadar kecuali Chanyeol, tentu saja.

Laki-laki tinggi itu berdiri dari tempat duduknya, memberi isyarat kepada pemain musik dipojok ruangan untuk berhenti bermain dan keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Chanyeol, dengan jas yang sudah ditanggalkan, melepas kancing kemeja putih pada pergelangan tangan, lalu menggulungnya hingga sebelum siku. Mau tidak mau dengan duduknya Chanyeol di kursi tempat bermain musik tersebut, semua mata di ruangan harus tertuju padanya.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak mau mendengar Chanyeol bermain apapun, tetapi dengan ayah disiplin yang berada di sebelahnya, ia tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain mengikuti arah makan malam ini.

"Kali ini aku tidak akan bermain piano, Mr. Byun, semua orang dapat mendengarkanku bermain piano, tetapi anda sudah menjadi keluargaku, maka bermain piano sungguh bukan sesuatu yang harus kutunjukkan padamu."

 _Baekhyun mendecih dalam hati._

Chanyeol meraih sebuah gitar akustik, hati Baekhyun sedikit meringis melihat lebam biru yang samar berada di tangan laki-laki itu.

Suara senar gitar terdengar di seluruh penjuru ruangan, beberapa nada sedih keluar dari gitar yang berada di tangan Chanyeol, _Baekhyun merasakan cubitan dihatinya. Lagi._

 _(BGM : If We Love Again – Chanyeol, Chen)_

 _If we're born again, if we love again,_

 _(Jika kita dilahirkan kembali, jika kita saling mencintai lagi)_

 _Let's not do this again._

 _(Mari jangan melakukan hal seperti ini lagi)_

 _Let's meet a little less._

 _(Mari kita tidak banyak bertemu)_

 _Let's hope a little less._

 _(Mari berharap lebih sedikit terhadap satu sama lain)_

Baekhyun bersumpah Chanyeol sedang bernyanyi dengan mata yang tertuju ke arahnya.

 _Let's not make any promises._

 _(Mari jangan membuat banyak janji)_

 _So even if we said goodbye, we can turn away without so much pain._

 _(Sehingga jika kita mengucapkan selamat tinggal, kita dapat melaluinya tanpa terlalu banyak rasa sakit)_

 _Let's only make light memories that we can throw away._

 _(Mari membuat sedikit kenangan yang dapat kita buang)_

"Nak, dia benar-benar mencintaimu," ayah Baekhyun berbisik ditelinganya, memberi rasa merinding menjalar di tengkuk Baekhyun. Baekhyun menoleh kearah ayahnya dengan raut wajah bingung, "Apa maksud ayah?"

"Maafkan ayah, Baekhyun."

 _"_ Apa?"

 _Now I know that love too deep,_

 _(Sekarang aku tahu, bahwa mencintai terlalu dalam,)_

 _Brings a sad ending._

 _(Akan membawa akhir yang menyedihkan)_

"Pegang dia sebelum terlambat, Baekhyun. Jangan biarkan orang yang melakukan seluruhnya untukmu pergi dari hidupmu. Jangan menyesal jika ia pergi darimu. Jangan menyesal seperti yang ayah rasakan terhadap ibumu." Ayah Baekhyun menepuk pundak Baekhyun, lalu beranjak dari tempat duduknya bersama dengan David setelah tersenyum kepada Chanyeol.

Suara Chanyeol adalah satu-satunya suara yang terdengar didalam ruangan tersebut.

 _Please, be happier than me._

 _(Tolong, lebih berbahagialah dariku)_

 _Even if a lot of time passes and we forget about each other,_

 _(Bahkan jika banyak waktu yang akan berlalu, dan kita lupa akan satu sama lain)_

 _Let's reminisce our past days_

 _(Mari kita mengingat hari terakhir yang kita lalui)_

 _If we can say that this was love,_

 _(Jika kita dapat mengatakan bahwa ini semua adalah cinta)_

 _Then that's all we need_

 _(Maka itulah yang kita butuhkan)_

Chanyeol melepaskan gitar itu dari genggamannya, menepuk tangannya satu kali, dan Baekhyun merasakan kegelapan berada disekitarnya, satu-satunya sumber cahaya adalah jendela besar di ruangan temaram itu.

Baekhyun merasakan Chanyeol berjalan kearahnya. Laki-laki yang lebih tinggi darinya tersebut berdiri di sampingnya yang masih membeku dalam posisi terduduk.

Chanyeol merogoh sakunya, mengeluarkan sebuah benda kecil, lalu menarik lembut tangan Baekhyun, berlutut disampingnya.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf , Baekhyun."

Baekhyun masih terdiam, mencerna hal-hal yang masih berkeliaran di otaknya.

Chanyeol melilitkan sebuah benda di jari-jarinya, sebuah plester luka.

"Aku tidak ada disana saat kau bersedih _,_ ya aku tahu, Baekhyun. Tetapi setidaknya dengarkan aku, berhenti memenjarakan hatimu di masa lalu."

"Berhenti menyakiti dirimu sendiri," lanjut Chanyeol mengelus jari Baekhyun, memandanginya dengan sendu. Ia mendekatkan jari-jari lentik itu kearah pipinya, menangkupkannya, merasakan kasar plester yang bergesekan dengan wajahnya.

"Aku berangkat ke Amerika untukmu, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun tersadar dari pikirannya, lalu berdiri dari tempat duduknya, tatapannya menajam kearah Chanyeol. Sementara yang ditatap juga ikut menegakkan tubuhnya, membuat Baekhyun merasa kecil setelah berdiri didepannya.

"Aku mencintaimu." Chanyeol menangkupkan tangannya ke pipi Baekhyun, berusaha membuat Baekhyun mengerti dengan tatapannya, bayangan didalam matanya melembut, menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan dimana ia merasa bahwa segala isi alam semesta seolah tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan laki-laki dihadapannya ini.

"Aku mencintaimu." Chanyeol mengulangi perkataannya.

 _Demi Tuhan, Baekhyun ingin pergi dari tempat ini, mengubur dirinya hidup-hidup saat jantungnya tidak berbohong bahwa hatinya tercubit saat melihat Chanyeol mengakui perasaannya._

" _Sorry doesn't fix anything, yeol. Sorry doesn't mean we can turn back time. Sorry doesn't mean that you'll be there for me, Sorry doesn't mean that you can bring my old self back."_ Baekhyun membuka mulutnya, tidak sadar bahwa ia memanggil Chanyeol dengan nama aslinya. Suaranya menjadi sedikit sengau.

"Aku tidak memiliki perasaan yang kau miliki untukku." Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Chanyeol, membuat kedua tangan yang menangkup pipinya terlepas begitu saja.

"Katakan sekali lagi, Baekhyun. Katakan jika kau tidak memiliki perasaan untukku." Chanyeol masih menatap Baekhyun dengan lembut.

Chanyeol tahu bahwa Baekhyun bisa saja berbohong, dan detik-detik yang terbuang sebelum Baekhyun membuka mulutnya adalah bukti bahwa Baekhyun membohongi dirinya sendiri.

"Ya, aku tidak memilikinya." Baekhyun menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol melangkah kebelakang, membiarkan Baekhyun memiliki tempat yang cukup untuk bernapas.

"Kalau begitu kau boleh pergi dari sini." Chanyeol tersenyum, menunggu Baekhyun untuk melangkah keluar dari ruangan ini, _d_ _an entah mengapa Baekhyun merasakan sesak didalam dadanya._

Baekhyun melangkah keluar, kakinya berjalan dengan lambat dan tidak yakin.

Banyak pikiran berkelebat di kepala Baekhyun, _apa benar ini yang kau mau?_ Baekhyun bahkan tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan yang ia ajukan kepada dirinya sendiri.

Saat ia hanya berjarak beberapa langkah dari pintu, Baekhyun menoleh, "Tanganmu… tolong maafkan perilaku Kris yang-"

Chanyeol berjalan dengan cepat kearah Baekhyun, mendorong laki-laki itu kearah dinding dibelakangnya, mengukungnya diantara tubuhnya dan dinding, lalu berbisik.

" _I love you_."

Chanyeol menempelkan kedua bibir mereka, membiarkan perasaan masing-masing terhanyut tanpa sebuah kata terucap secara lisan, membiarkan Baekhyun tahu seberapa besar Chanyeol mencintai laki-laki yang membuatnya bahagia bahkan jika hanya melihatnya dari kejauhan.

 _Ciuman pertama mereka, tidak seperti banyak pasangan lainnya, tidak terasa manis._

 _Kemarahan, perasaan yang telah dikhianati, keinginan yang tidak tercapai. Semua emosi itulah yang tertuang dalam bibir mereka yang menyatu.  
_

Baekhyun merasakan seluruh emosinya terkuras habis, membiarkan dirinya menangis saat Chanyeol menciumnya lebih dalam, memeluknya dengan hangat.

" _I love how your fingertip dance on the piano, I love how all songs that we play turned into our love song, I love how your eyes look at me when we play the piano together, Baekhyun._ Dan aku tidak ingin ada orang lain yang melihatnya, aku tidak ingin kau tersenyum kepada orang lain seperti kau tersenyum kepadaku."

Baekhyun menggenggam kemeja Chanyeol dengan kuat, berusaha menghentikan sesenggukannya, tetapi air matanya tidak berhenti.

"Pikirkan lagi alasan mengapa kau membenciku, Baekhyun. Apakah itu karena alasan yang kau katakan padaku, atau karena kau tidak ingin aku pergi darimu."

Baekhyun menatap mata Chanyeol lekat-lekat, membiarkan Chanyeol melihat matanya yang sembab.

" _After you go, I'm trying to earn my heart, piece by piece again, idiot._ "

Chanyeol menempelkan kedua dahi mereka bersama, menyisakan sedikit jarak diantara mereka berdua, " _Stop crying,_ air matamu terlalu berharga untuk kau tumpahkan begitu saja, _love_."

Baekhyun mendorong dada Chanyeol, memisahkan jarak diantara mereka, lalu menghapus air matanya dengan kasar, "Ini tidak benar." Lanjutnya. Mata Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan diantara sedih dan tidak percaya.

"Aku meminta izin kepada ayahmu untuk menjadikanmu milikku, Baek. Aku ingin menjadikanmu milikku tepat pada kompetisi ke 27, kau ingat tentang janji itu?"

Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya, frustasi dengan laki-laki didepannya.

"Ayahmu tidak mengizinkanku memilikimu, karena kita terlalu berbeda, Baekhyun. Aku adalah anak yang tidak memiliki segalanya sementara kau berasal dari keluarga yang terhormat."

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya, tangannya terkepal dengan erat, "Ayah tidak akan melakukan hal seperti itu."

"Ya, Baekhyun, dia melakukannya. Kau tahu apa yang aku lakukan? Demi semua yang aku miliki saat itu, Baekhyun. Aku berlutut dihadapannya, membuang semua egoku hanya untuk memilikimu."

Chanyeol menempatkan kedua tangannya di bahu Baekhyun, mendapatkan kepala yang dipalingkan, tidak ingin melihat kedalam matanya.

"Ia hanya mengizinkanku memilikimu jika aku pergi pada hari dimana kompetisi kita dilaksanakan, ia ingin kau menjadi penerus perusahaannya, bukan seorang pianis. Dan yang harus kulakukan adalah menyamakan _level_ yang ayahmu inginkan, mendapat _pengakuan ayahmu_. Aku melakukannya selama lima belas tahun, Byun Baekhyun. Hanya untukmu. Berhenti menjadi egois, Baekhyun."

Napas Baekhyun tercekat.

" _You have so much time to explain_. Aku bukan satu-satunya yang menjadi egois saat ini. Kau juga melakukannya. _Where are you when I fell on my knees? Or when I cry my lungs out? Where are you, Chanyeol?_ Kau bahkan tidak menghadiri pemakaman ibu, Kris yang kau benci bahkan berada disana."

Chanyeol berjalan maju mendekati Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun berjalan mundur hingga terhimpit oleh tembok, lalu menempatkan tangan kanannya tepat disebelah telinga Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak membacanya," Chanyeol mengeluarkan suara dengan nada rendah, Baekhyun sadar bahwa Chanyeol telah kehabisan kesabarannya. Hatinya menciut, amarah Chanyeol adalah satu-satunya kemarahan yang dapat membungkam dirinya, membuatnya takut hingga ke sendi-sendi didalam tubuhnya.

 _Tetapi, membaca apa?_

Baekhyun merasakan sebuah ciuman halus di kepalanya, "Tolong, Baekhyun, pergi dari sini sebelum aku kehabisan kesabaranku untukmu. Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu, jadi tolong, Baekhyun, pergi dari sini."

"Tidak, seperti yang kau inginkan, aku tidak akan pergi dari kenyataan, _Chanyeol_."

 _Cukup sudah_.

Mata Baekhyun terbelalak saat melihat kepalan tangan Chanyeol yang meninju dinding disebelahnya, ia tahu bahwa itu akan meninggalkan luka, terlebih, _Chanyeol menyakiti jari-jarinya._

Chanyeol berjalan menjauh darinya, "Tiga hari lagi, Baekhyun. Aku sudah berbuat apapun agar kau sadar, tetapi sepertinya itu sia-sia saja. Kau memiliki waktu tiga hari sebelum resital, jika kau tidak datang, maka itu adalah yang terakhir untuk kita."

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

terimakasih untuk semuanya yang telah memberi kritik dan saran ((bow)) :

Apple sangat bersemangat untuk menulis chapter kali ini, karena chapter ini isinya tentang chanbaek yayy!

 **Review Ans! :**

 **MadeDyahD :** Terimakasiii sudah mengikuti cerita ini dari chapter awal awal! Masih penasaran nggak nih kira-kira? hehehe luvvv ya!

 **Inspirit7starlight :** Terimakasi sudah menunggu chapter sebelumnya untuk update, so here it is, the new chapt for ya!

 **KertasBee** : Maafkan apple bikin kamu nunggu T-T hehehe Baekhyun mah sukanya gitu, boongin perasaan mulu padahal juga klepek klepek sama cy! hmmm Kris mah ganteng ganteng nyebelin di cerita ini kkk~ love ya!

 **mellindabbh :** XD chapter ini banyak chanbaek momentnya kok! And kalo jadi bbh mah bingung mau pilih yang mana abisnya PHOnya ganteng semua sih kekeke

 **veraparkhyun** : Thankyou! your review r soooooo sweet! Ikr, harusnya bbh dengerin pcy dulu baru ngambek yakan? hehehe but di chapter ini udah keungkap nih penjelasannya pcy XD thanks for your review! loveyaaa !

 **Eka915** : yayyy thanks!

 **WinterJun09 :** Thankyouuu T-T your review really made my day! hmmm untuk arti everyours, bakal dikasih tau di chapter selanjutnya, so please wait for it! _And tbh i stalk your profile, read your story, and it's soooooooo good! I will left my review there because i love your storyline! Loveyaaa!_

 **Aerellia :** tolong kasih tahu apple dimana yang kurang jelas, karena apple juga ingin tahu kekurangan fic ini, dan semoga yang kurang jelas itu terjawabkan(?) di chapter ini yaa! loveyaaa **  
**

**Byuncheese :** hmmm sepertinya emang sedikit terlalu lambat karena di setiap chapter, apple cuma nulis 2k T-T padahal seharusnya bisa digabung jadi satu chapter, maaf yaa. And, semua masalahnya belum kekuak sampe habis, jadi baca terus yaaa! Loveeyaa

 **Incandescense7 :** Masih kurang nge-feel nih tapi T-T apple bakal terus berusaha biar kalian semua banjir air mata but it's still a looooong way to go there! Thankyou for liking this story, and i loveyaa!

 **THANKS FOR ALL FAV/FOLLOW/AND REVIEW! ily guys so much!**

((maaf jika ada typo atau kesalahan penulisan maupun grammar))


	7. 06 I Wrote Them For You

**applemacaroon**

 **06 I Wrote Them For You**

" _i felt her absence. it was like waking up one day with no teeth in your mouth. you wouldn't need to run to the mirror to know they were gone"_ _  
_― **James Dashner** , **The Scorch Trials**

* * *

Baekhyun bergelung didalam selimut, berusaha sebaik mungkin agar tidak tersentuh oleh dunia luar.

Tiga hari telah berlalu begitu saja dengan Baekhyun yang memutuskan untuk mengunjungi kembali apartemen lamanya, yang entah sejak berapa lama telah ditinggalkan.

 _Ia sendiri tidak tahu apakah itu pilihan yang benar atau tidak._

Awalnya, niat Baekhyun mengunjungi apartemen lamanya adalah karena kata-kata Chanyeol yang terus terngiang-ngiang diotaknya dengan begitu mengganggu.

" _Kau tidak membacanya,"_

Baekhyun masih ingat betul cara bibir Chanyeol mengucapkan kalimat itu. Dirinya bahkan sangat yakin Chanyeol mengucapkannya dengan nada marah, sarat akan kekecewaan, dan entah darimana, satu-satunya tempat yang terlintas di benaknya adalah apartemen lamanya.

Benar saja.

Kotak karton dengan tinggi sebatas pinggangnya menunggu dibalik pintu, dengan debu yang membuat Baekhyun tidak dapat berhenti bersin selama nyarissatu jam. Butuh waktu sekitar setengah jam (dengan bersin yang tidak dapat dihindari) untuk mengeluarkan seluruh benda didalam kotak itu.

Baekhyun tidak pernah diberi kabar bahwa ia mendapatkan surat sebanyak ini, dan ia sangat yakin bahwa ia telah menyewa seorang bibi yang biasa membersihkan apartemennya saat ia tidak ada disini (Tepatnya lima belas tahun saat ia tidak ada disini).

Beberapa surat yang mencuat dari dalam kotak masih memiliki amplop putih bersih, pertanda bahwa surat itu setidaknya dikirim tidak lama sebelum ia datang kesini, dan mungkin saja baru dijejalkan kedalam kotak oleh si bibi yang pulang sebelum ia tiba.

Surat tagihan ( _sudah dibayar, tentu saja!)_ , beberapa surat iklan, dan kira-kira delapan tumpuk surat lainnya.

 _Delapan tumpuk surat, dari Park Chanyeol, beserta beberapa paket dengan nama pengirim yang sama._

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk Baekhyun menyeduh teh dan duduk di kasur dengan meja kecil penuh dengan surat.

Baekhyun membuka amplop pertama, amplop yang sudah berkerut dan sedikit lusuh.

 _Teruntuk, Byun Baekhyun._

 _Hei, pumpkin._

 _Aku baru saja tiba di New York, dan satu-satunya yang terlintas di benakku adalah menguhubungimu secepat yang aku bisa, dan yang kudengar darimu hanyalah sambungan ke kotak pesan._

 _Kau sangat marah padaku ya?_

 _Maafkan aku, kau boleh memukulku, menendang bokongku, atau apapun yang kau inginkan agar kau dapat memaafkanku, oke? Oh, dan aku telah mengajari Sehun dengan penuh siksaan. Aku tahu kau bisa melaluinya tanpaku._

 _Aku berharap yang terbaik untukmu, pumpkin. Aku akan kembali secepat yang kubisa._

 _ **Everyours, Park Chanyeol.**_

Baekhyun tersedak tehnya, terbatuk-batuk hingga melepas surat yang berada digenggaman tangannya. Memang, sesaat setelah Chanyeol pergi, tiba-tiba saja telepon genggamnya hilang, dan alasan mengapa ia tidak pernah menerima surat Chanyeol adalah karena ia pindah dari apartemen itu.

 _Pindah karena merasa dikecewakan oleh si bodoh Chanyeol._

Ia ingat benar bahwa ayahnya melarangnya untuk kembali ke apartemen lama, dengan alasan bahwa apartemen barunya lebih dekat dengan kantor.

Tidak terlintas dibenaknya sama sekali bahwa ayahnya-lah yang berniat memisahkannya dengan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun membuka surat selanjutnya _dengan sangat tergesa-gesa_.

 _Teruntuk, Byun Baekhyun._

 _Kau masih sangat marah ya?_

 _Maafkan aku, memang itu yang pantas kudapatkan karena meninggalkanmu tanpa jejak._

 _Aku mendengar pengumuman kontes piano itu._

 _Baekhyun, tolong berjanji padaku bahwa kau tidak akan jatuh begitu saja, aku berjuang disini sama sepertimu, jangan biarkan mimpimu tertinggal begitu saja._

 _Mulai minggu depan aku tidak bisa menghubungimu lagi, dan kau masih saja mendiamkanku, tidak membalas telepon, pesan, bahkan emailku. Aku akan berada di karantina yang ketat untuk sebuah pengembangan bakat._

 _Aku sangat merindukanmu._

 _Berkali-kali aku menemukan diriku sendiri melamun didepan kertas partitur yang kosong, aku bahkan merindukan jitakan tanganmu dikepalaku, lucu kan?_

 _Setidaknya, bukalah kotak emailmu._

 _ **Everyours, Park Chanyeol.**_

Baekhyun tidak pernah tahu kapan terakhir kali ia mengetikkan _password_ dengan sangat frustasi, mencoba membuka email lamanya.

 _Loading_ yang begitu lama seakan-akan menyesakkan dada Baekhyun, Ia merasakan degupan yang luar biasa cepat, jantungnya seperti akan lepas.

6790 _new email_.

Ya Tuhan. Baekhyun merasa bahwa ia manusia terburuk yang pernah hidup di dunia.

 _Fr: pcypark  
_

 _To : baekhyunbyun_

 _Subject : [untitled]_

 _Aku sangat marah terhadap diriku sendiri._

 _Aku sangat menyesal tentang apa yang terjadi padamu, soal lomba itu, soal semuanya, aku bahkan tidak tahu apakah aku masih pantas untuk mengucapkan kata maaf. Aku merasa seperti orang yang sangat egois._

 _Dan aku, dengan tidak tahu malunya, masih ingin kau tahu bahwa aku masih sangat mencintaimu. Kau boleh membenciku- tidak, kau_ _ **harus**_ _membenciku, bukankah seharusnya begitu?_

 _Maaf. Maafkan aku._

Baekhyun merasa bahwa sendi-sendinya membeku.

Ia merasa tertekan.

Selama ini, Chanyeol memberitahunya tentang semuanya, ia mengucapkan _selamat tinggal_ kepadanya, dan Baekhyun dengan bodohnya mengabaikan itu semua, membuat seorang Park Chanyeol merasa bersalah akan dirinya sendiri.

Ia mengeluarkan _I-pod_ yang entah seri tahun keberapa, dan membuka folder musik, pemberian Park Chanyeol yang dikirim entah kapan.

Rekaman suara Chanyeol, rekaman piano, dan beratus-ratus kata maaf yang ia rekam setiap harinya.

" _Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunmu, selamat ulang tahun, penggerutu, Aku mencintaimu."_ Adalah kalimat pada file dengan nama _Record 001 [Happy Birthday, pumpkin]_.

Sobekan demi sobekan ujung amplop, dan beratus-ratus _unread message_ benar-benar membuat Baekhyun sesenggukan. Apalagi dengan _earphone_ yang terhubung pada _I-pod_ pemberian Chanyeol.

Sesenggukan Baekhyun berubah menjadi tangisan yang keras saat ia membaca surat Chanyeol, dengan tanggal sekitar empat hari setelah kematian ibunya.

 _Baekhyunku,_

 _Aku tidak akan mencegahmu untuk menangis, menangislah hingga kau merasa lega._

 _Yang perlu kau tahu adalah aku akan selalu ada disini untuk menghiburmu, dan aku mencintaimu, seperti ibumu._

 _Aku tahu itu tidak bisa dibandingkan, tetapi aku hanya ingin kau tahu bahwa kau sangat dicintai, tidak hanya olehku, tetapi oleh orang-orang disekitarmu juga._

 _Aku sangat mencintaimu, tolong ingatlah itu._

 _Saat kau membaca surat ini, percayalah bahwa aku telah pergi mengunjungi ibumu di pemakaman, tetapi aku belum siap untuk menemuimu, masih banyak hal yang harus kulakukan sebelum aku dapat berdiri dengan bangga dihadapanmu._

 _ **Everyours, Richard Park.**_

Surat ini adalah alasan Baekhyun hanya bergelung di kasur selama tiga hari, dan tidak berniat bangun bahkan untuk ke kantor. Jongin bahkan berusaha menghubunginya, dan semua _missed call_ itu berhenti saat Baekhyun menerima telepon Jongin dengan sesenggukan.

Baekhyun masih ingat bagaimana Jongin menghela napas, lalu berkata kepadanya, kalimat yang benar-benar menusuk kedalam hatinya.

" _Aku sudah mengatakannya,tinggalkan masa lalumu, dan lihat apa yang kau lakukan? Kau membuang masa depanmu demi masa lalu yang belum tentu benar."_

Saat itu, Jongin langsung menutup telepon saat Baekhyun mengeluarkan seluruh umpatan dengan sesenggukannya yang tidak berhenti. Benar-benar menyebalkan.

Baekhyun menatap langit-langit kamarnya, hatinya seakan tersadar saat matanya melihat dengan jelas adanya stiker-stiker berbentuk bintang yang bersinar di kamarnya yang gelap karena gorden yang tertutup.

Mereka – _Chanyeol dan Baekhyun_ \- dulunya menempelkan bintang itu bersama-sama.

Kesadaran laki-laki kecil itu kembali saat ia mendengar suara _reminder_ dari _smartphone -_ nya, menampilkan layar dengan kalimat yang digaris bawahi.

 _Richard Park Recital_ , 15:00-18:00

Tertegun, Baekhyun melirik kearah jam dinding.

Sial.

25 menit sebelum Chanyeol mengakhiri resitalnya hari ini.

* * *

 **applemacaroon**

* * *

Tuts yang bergerak turun terangkai menjadi melodi yang menyesakkan dada. Perasaan sedih yang menyesakkan tidak dapat disembunyikan seiring dengan berlanjutnya dentingan piano pada jari yang menghasilkan nada penuh rasa kecewa.

Beberapa kali ekor mata Chanyeol melirik kearah bangku VVIP dengan nomor 27, menantikan pria manis yang menjadi pujaan hatinya, dan untuk kesekian kalinya, mata Chanyeol hanya menemukan kekosongan yang mencubit hati kecilnya.

Baekhyun tidak ada disana.

Chanyeol kira pria kecil itu menampakkan diri setidaknya satu detik, dan ia tidak pernah menginginkan pria itu melebihi saat-saat seperti ini.

Chanyeol memainkan lagu yang seharusnya mereka mainkan pada kompetisi piano, ia ingin Baekhyun tahu bahwa lagu ini juga merupakan sebuah akhir dari fase hidupnya yang pertama, mengantarkannya pada rasa bersalah yang mengukungnya lebih dari 15 tahun.

Dan ia juga ingin Baekhyun tahu bahwa ia masih mencintainya, _sangat._

' _Nocturnal Waltz' milik Johannes Bornlof,_ tidak pernah terdengar sesedih ini sebelumnya.

* * *

 **applemacaroon**

* * *

Nada sambung pada _hands-free_ di telinga Baekhyun terdengar sangat menyebalkan.

Bibir Baekhyun tidak berhenti mengeluarkan umpatan kepada orang yang berada di seberang panggilannya, sementara kakinya sibuk mengatur kecepatan mobil, menyalip beberapa mobil didepannya.

Tidak jarang Baekhyun melihat orang-orang yang menyumpahinya kembali, atau memberikan Baekhyun jari tengah dari samping kaca mobil karena kecepatan mobil Baekhyun yang berada diatas rata-rata. Tetapi ia sama sekali tidak perduli.

"Jongin _dumb-ass_! Apa mengangkat panggilan sama beratnya dengan mengangkat otaknya ke kantor?" Baekhyun menggerutu, setiap detik yang dibuangnya terasa seperti menggunakan kondom yang berlubang, _sangat tidak berguna._

Dua detik berharga miliknya terbuang sia-sia.

" _Yeah, Baekhyun. Ada apa?"_ Suara serak basah Jongin menyapa telinga Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun mendecih karena sebal.

" _Fuck you_ Jongin, apa kau baru saja melakukan _seks_ di kantor? _Your voice dammit_!" Baekhyun merengut sebal, meninggalkan Jongin yang tertawa terbahak-bahak diujung panggilannya. Baekhyun masih saja menyumpah.

" _Of course no, Baekhyun. Kecuali jika sexy-ass milikmu menggodaku untuk melakukannya."_ Suara tawa Jongin masih terdengar menyebalkan ditelinga Baekhyun.

"Jangan bermimpi, aku akan memotong gajimu tepat saat kau melepas celanamu."

" _Yeah, kau bisa memotong gajiku kapan saja asalkan aku mendapatkan jiggly-ass mu dasar bodoh."_ Jongin si otak kotor kembali menggodanya, dan Baekhyun menghentikannya dengan ancaman akan memotong _si kecilnya_ dengan gunting tanaman.

Ia dapat merasakan Jongin meringis membayangkan miliknya dipotong dengan gunting, dan saat Baekhyun merasa ia sudah dapat 'mengendalikan' si otak kotor, ia bertanya,

"Jadi, kau mau membantuku atau tidak?"

Jongin mengiyakan keinginan Baekhyun setelah mendengar bahwa si pria bulan sabit ini memintanya untuk menahan Chanyeol di tempat resital selama yang ia bisa ( _To be honest,_ Baekhyun mengancamnya untuk menurutinya).

Panggilan terputus saat Jongin memberitahu Baekhyun bahwa Kris juga ada disana.

* * *

 **applemacaroon**

* * *

"Jadi, kau ingin bersaing secara sehat untuk mendapatkan Baekhyun?" Chanyeol melihat laki-laki setengah _foreigner_ yang berdiri dihadapannya. Matanya meneliti penampilan si kurang ajar yang dengan seenaknya meminta persaingan secara sehat setelah beradu tinju dengannya beberapa hari yang lalu.

" _Yeah_ , karena dengan tidak adanya Baekhyun di resitalmu ini, sepertinya eksistensimu dihatinya juga sudah tidak ada lagi bukan?" Kris menatap Chanyeol tepat dimatanya, mengadu kedua mata elang tersebut bersama.

Chanyeol menghela napas, memasukkan tangannya di saku tanda tidak suka.

 _Dilihat dari sisi manapun, laki-laki kurang ajar ini masih tidak bisa mendapatkan kepercayaannya._

"Apa saja yang sudah kau lakukan dengan… Baekhyun? Setidaknya aku harus mengetahui levelmu sebelum bertanding. Benar _kan? Wu Yi Fan?_ " Chanyeol menatap Kris tidak suka, antara sebal dan ingin tahu.

" _To be honest_ , aku tidak pernah benar-benar melakukan _seks_ dengannya. Ia selalu menolak tepat saat aku akan _memasukkannya_. _For your information only_." Kris mengatakan kalimat tersebut dengan nada setengah tidak yakin.

Chanyeol menatap laki-laki itu dengan wajah mengerut jijik. Membayangkan laki-laki dengan darah campuran itu telanjang tentu tidak termasuk dalam _wishlist_ Chanyeol.

" _Ew fuck no dude_ , aku tidak tertarik dengan kehidupan _seks_ mu. Yang ingin kuketahui adalah seberapa banyak kau mengenali Baekhyun dan hidupnya?" Chanyeol membuat postur setengah muntah dengan alis mengerut menahan mual.

Kris terdiam agak lama, otaknya berputar, bahkan dirinya sendiri tidak tahu apa yang akan ia katakan.

"Bahwa Baekhyun menyukai piano? Atau bahwa ia tidak bisa meminum _wine_ ataupun _Champagne_?" Nada yang keluar dengan logat inggris tersebut terdengar tidak yakin.

Senyum _si-orang-yang-bertanya_ tiba-tiba melebar.

 _Baekhyun menutup diri dari Kris, ia juga tidak mempercayai laki-laki itu._

"Baiklah, kuterima tantanganmu, mari kita bersaing secara se-" Tangan Chanyeol terangkat untuk menjabat tangan Kris, dan _nyaris_ saja dibalas oleh Kris jika saja-

"Tidak tidak tidak! Chanyeol, berhenti membuat perjanjian dengan semua orang!"

-pria manis dengan sweater biru muda yang kebesaran, celana pendek, dan sneakers _converse_ merah tiba-tiba berteriak disebelah mereka. Sontak saja kedua pria tinggi tersebut menoleh kearah sumber suara yang _sangat_ mereka kenal dengan baik.

Kedua pasang mata itu melihat si kecil, dengan napas yang terengah-engah, keringat di dahi, dan bibir yang mengerucut sebal.

 _Dan –oh shit- terlihat sangat seksi._

"Kris, aku… aku… mencintai laki-laki ini, jadi jangan bawa ia pergi dariku…kumohon," Baekhyun menunduk, jarinya menunjuk kearah dada Chanyeol. Yang ditunjuk masih terdiam, berusaha mencerna kejadian yang tiba-tiba saja terjadi.

Beberapa detik kemudian chanyeol merasa bahwa ia terbang bersama dengan _unicorn_ dan gula kapas saat ia sadar bahwa Baekhyun berkata bahwa pujaan hatinya itu _mencintai dirinya_ (ditambah lagi, ia mengatakannya didepan 'pesaing sehat'-nya).

 _God,_ Baekhyun yang dihadapannya saat ini, bukanlah Baekhyun dengan predikat Direktur-Yang-Terhormat.

" _Wait_ \- Baek, maksudku, kau tahu-" Kris berbicara terputus-putus, antara terhenyak dan bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya, menunggu Kris menyelesaikan kalimatnya, dan Chanyeol bersumpah Baekhyun yang dihadapannya benar-benar sangat _cute_. Ia tidak pernah melihat seseorang yang sudah menjadi – _kau tahu_ , direktur, _apalagi di usia yang sudah bukan remaja_ , terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

Chanyeol yang tersadar dari lamunannya tentang Baekhyun segera menggandeng tangan _pumpkin_ nya, menarik tangan itu dengan lembut kedalam rengkuhannya. Ia mendapatkan dirinya berdebar dengan keras dan ia sangat yakin Baekhyun dapat mendengarkan degupannya.

"Kau sudah mendengarnya, _dude_. Ia milik **ku**. Jadi jangan sekali-sekali memimpikannya didalam _wet dream_ mu yang payah. Karena saat ini, dialah yang akan menemaniku di ranjangku yang hangat," Chanyeol tersenyum kepada Kris, meninggalkannya dalam keadaan _speechless_.

Chanyeol merasakan Baekhyun yang menggeliat didalam pelukannya, dan ia tahu bahwa kedua hati mereka berdegup sama cepatnya.

"Ayo, _pumpkin_ ," Jari-jari dikedua tangan tersebut terjalin dengan rapi, Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk masuk kedalam _venue_ resitalnya kembali, meninggalkan Kris yang hanya dapat melihat mereka tanpa melakukan apapun. .

Rasa puas menjalari diri Chanyeol saat bibirnya mengatakan, " _Adios, looser!"_

* * *

 **applemacaroon**

* * *

"Apa kau akan meninggalkanku lagi?"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol takut-takut. Kini mereka berada diatas panggung, dengan Baekhyun yang duduk di bangku piano dan Chanyeol yang masih sibuk mengamatinya. Diruangan sebesar ini, dengan hanya mereka berdua yang ada didalamnya, Baekhyun merasa dirinya sangat kecil.

 _Kemana perginya Baekhyun yang Agung?_

Chanyeol membungkukkan badannya, menyamakan level matanya dengan Baekhyun dengan jarak wajah yang sangat dekat, "Apa maksudmu?"

 _Dengan jarak seperti ini, Baekhyun seratus persen yakin bahwa dirinya memerah._

"Eum- kau tahu- uh… _yeah_ …" Baekhyun terbata-bata, matanya tidak fokus untuk menatap Chanyeol, ia sibuk melemparkan arah pandangannya karena jarak mereka yang terlalu dekat.

"Ya?"

"Uh- kau akan membuat perjanjian bodoh dengan Kris, seperti _aku akan pergi jauh darinya, tolong jaga Baekhyun baik-baik, aku sudah menyerah_?" Baekhyun meringis, sementara Chanyeol mengeluarkan _smirk_ nya.

"Yah, kau lebih pintar dari yang kukira, _babe_."

Baekhyun mencebikkan bibirnya, alisnya melengkung turun.

"Ah, jadi kau benar-benar akan pergi lagi…" Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya, ibu jarinya sibuk menekan satu sama lain, tanda bahwa ia merasa gugup.

Kekehan halus keluar dari bibir Chanyeol, dan pada detik selanjutnya, Baekhyun merasa bahwa dirinya tiba-tiba terangkat, lalu direngkuh seperti anak koala oleh lengan kokoh Chanyeol.

"Ya Tuhan, apa kau bisa menjadi lebih menggemaskan daripada saat ini?" Chanyeol menggesekkan kedua hidung mereka. Bibirnya membentuk lengkungan senyum yang sangat lebar. "Aku merasa aku lebih mencintaimu hari ini daripada sebelumnya," Chanyeol mencium lembut hidung Baekhyun, Baekhyun merasa hatinya akan meledak.

" _Me too_ ," Baekhyun berbisik ditelinga Chanyeol, lalu bersembunyi diantara ceruk lehernya, terlalu malu untuk menatap mata si _Giant_. Ciuman kecil mendarat tepat di kepala Baekhyun karena Chanyeol yang menoleh dengan sengaja.

 _Baekhyunnya kembali, Baekhyun dengan mata bulan sabitnya kembali._

 _Baekhyun adalah miliknya._

 _Dan Baekhyun mencintainya_.

Chanyeol menurunkan badan Baekhyun diatas kap piano, dan dirinya duduk pada bangku didepannya, tepat didepan Baekhyun.

"Katakan sekali lagi, Baekhyun. Katakan bahwa kau mencintaiku." Chanyeol tersenyum dengan lembut hingga Baekhyun merasa hatinya meleleh karena kelembutan Chanyeol terhadap dirinya.

Baekhyun menggeleng, terlalu malu untuk mengatakannya kembali.

"Tiga hari yang lalu kau menatapku dengan mata milik _Baekhyun yang Independen_ , dan sekarang kau menatapku seperti aku adalah kumpulan dari harapanmu. Katakan padamu siapa yang harus kuberi ucapan terimakasih," Ucap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun kembali menggeleng, lalu memberikan sesuatu dari dalam saku _sweater_ nya.

"Baekhyun, ini…" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan tidak percaya, Baekhyun mengangguk pelan.

"Bisakah kau…mendengarkannya?" Tanya Baekhyun yang diangguki oleh Chanyeol dengan tatapan bingung.

 _Sebuah Ipod yang Chanyeol berikan di masa lalu._

Chanyeol menempatkan _earphone_ pada kedua telinganya, lalu menekan tombol untuk memutar _file_ yang sepertinya baru saja dibuat, sementara Baekhyun menatapnya dengan gugup.

" _Eum, yeol… Ini Byun Baekhyun."_

Chanyeol memasang telinganya baik-baik, tangannya menggenggam tangan Baekhyun yang berkeringat gugup.

" _Pertama-tama, maafkan aku karena tidak mendengarkan penjelasanmu… Aku menyadari bahwa yang aku inginkan saat itu adalah seseorang untuk disalahkan."_

Diam selama beberapa detik.

" _Aku juga menyadari bahwa seperti yang kau bilang, aku marah kepadamu karena kau meninggalkanku, dan kau meninggalkanku saat aku mulai menyukaimu. Kau bahkan mengetahui perasaanku bahkan sebelum aku mengetahuinya."_

" _Lima belas tahun bukan waktu yang sebentar, dan aku sangat berterimakasih untukmu yang selalu mengatakan bahwa kau mencintaiku setiap harinya. Aku tidak pernah merasa begitu dicintai hingga saat ini."_

" _Awalnya aku takut saat pertama kali melihatmu setelah bertahun-tahun, aku takut bahwa lukaku akan terbuka kembali. Tetapi nyatanya, kau adalah orang yang membuatku menutup luka itu."_

" _Aku merasakan kehampaan yang luar biasa saat ibuku meninggalkanku, tetapi aku sadar bahwa itu karena kau meninggalkanku juga. Aku…merasa sendirian, duniaku seperti gelap dan aku membutuhkan pelampiasan. Kurasa aku benar-benar menjadi gila saat itu hingga aku menyakiti diriku sendiri."_

" _Secara tidak sadar, aku merindukanmu dalam kehampaan."_

 _"Aku sangat marah terhadap diriku sendiri saat melihat tanganmu yang terluka karena Kris, maafkan aku, yeol."_

" _Terimakasih…untuk tidak menyerah terhadapku."_

Chanyeol merasakan sentuhan halus pada rahangnya, dan ia mendongakkan kepalanya, menemukan mata Baekhyun yang menatapnya lembut. Ia merasakan bibir Baekhyun menempel pada dahinya, membuat hatinya seperti terhenti dalam beberapa detik, yang ia harap dapat bertahan selamanya. Bekas luka pada buku jarinya juga tidak lupus dari ciuman manis Baekhyun.

Pria yang dicintainya mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak dapat ia dengar karena _earphone_ ditelinganya, tetapi ia tahu persis apa yang Baekhyun sampaikan.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Baekhyunnie."

 **END**

* * *

 **[Everyours] :**

everyours biasanya digunakan pada bagian penutup dalam sebuah surat, dan surat tersebut ditujukan kepada orang yang anda kenal dengan dekat. Selain itu, arti lain dari Everyours adalah bagaimana si pengirim ingin si penerima tahu bahwa mereka berada dalam relasi yang baik (everyours : milikmu selamanya, kira-kira translatenya hampir seperti itu)

Dan itu alasan kenapa aku membuat **_Everyours, Richard Park_ ** sebagai judul fic ini, semoga kalian mengerti!

* * *

Yay! Akhirnya cerita ini sudah selesai dengan jangka waktu cukup lama karena aku yang kebanyakan ngaret hehehe.

 ** _THANKYOU FOR ALL OF YOU GUYS_ **

**YANG UDAH SUPPORT INI DARI AWAL SAMPAI AKHIR, I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH**

 **AND I APPRECIATED ALL OF YOUR LOVE TOWARDS THIS STORY!**

 **Reviews Ans! :**

 **MadeDyahD** : Aww thanks udah nangis T-T dan makasih banget buat kamu yang udah support story ini dari chapter awal awal dan selalu review di setiap chapter, /BIG HUG/ **  
**

 **Eka915 :** udah yaa! Makasih udah support cerita ini, ily!

 **jeuspre :** yaampunmakasihbangetakujugagamaupakespacebiarsamaan ((lol)) THANKS and ily!

 **xiaobao :** THANKS! jadi cy marah ke B karena B yang nggak baca surat dari cy, padahal surat itu adalah satu2nya penghubung mereka selama 15 tahun, dan Baekhyun nggaktau kalau sebenernya Chanyeol pergi ke pemakaman ibunya. But di chapter ini mereka udah baikannn!

 **veraparkhyun :** nah udah good ending nih, gimana? memuaskan nggak endingnya? hehehe! thanks for your support!

 **WinterJun09 :** BABEEE THANKS FOR SUPPORTING THIS FIC FROM THE START! and please keep updating your fic bcs i love it! XOXO

 **RatedMLovers614 :** Udah nggak pada nyebelin kan? hehehe! thanks for all your review, i love you!

 **KertasBee :** late update nih T-T mereka rukun karena BAekhyun nggak tau kalo ternyata ayahnya yang misahin mereka, dan dari awal sebelum mama B udah nggak adapun, mereka emang satu keluarga yang anget! hehehe! thanks for your support, ILY XOXO!

 **Incandescence7 :** YAYAYAYAY! it's done already! suratnya udah kekuak belum? hehehe! love you and thanks for supporting this fic! xoxo!

 **Aisyah6104 :** thanks! done yaa!

 **Evi :** AWW thanks evi!

 **Talra :** AWWW THANKS YOU R SO SWEET! YOU R THE BEST TOO! XOXO

 **SexYeol :** done! thanks for supporting!

 **park yeolna :** YAYY done! thanks and ily!

 **chanxbaek614 :** YAH NANGIS DULU PLS! hehehe thanks for your support! ily!

 **please keep supporting me! love you guys!  
**


	8. 07 Ep : Your Pale Skin Under the Stars

**applemacaroon**

 **07 Epilog :Your Pale Skin Under the Stars**

"He's not perfect. You aren't either, and the two of you will never be perfect. But if he can make you laugh at least once, causes you to think twice, and if he admits to being human and making mistakes, hold onto him and give him the most you can.

He isn't going to quote poetry, he's not thinking about you every moment, but he will give you a part of him that he knows you could break. Don't hurt him, don't change him, and don't expect for more than he can give. Don't analyze.

Smile when he makes you happy, yell when he makes you mad, and miss him when he's not there. Love hard when there is love to be had. Because perfect guys don't exist, but there's always one guy that is perfect for you."  
― **Bob Marley**

* * *

" _Get your ass on my bed, babe_."

Baekhyun merangkak dengan perlahan keatas kasur, memamerkan tubuhnya kepada laki-laki yang memandang intens kearahnya. Napasnya memberat, tersengal-sengal akan gairah yang ingin dipuaskan.

Lagu _All The Time_ milik Jeremih membuat suasana remang didalam kamar hotel tersebut sesak akan keinginan untuk saling menyentuh. Baekhyun mengerang saat Chanyeol menggerakkan ujung jarinya diseluruh tubuhnya, berniat menggoda. Chanyeol menjelajahi tubuhnya dengan ujung jari yang basah karena liur, bergerak perlahan dari leher, menuju _nipple_ nya yang menengang, lalu menggoda paha bagian dalam Baekhyun, menolak untuk menyentuh lebih dalam.

" _Bend your knees, Baekhyun. Let daddy see your sexy ass_ ," Chanyeol menggeram dalam suara rendah, menyisakan Baekhyun yang menuruti keinginan Chanyeol untuk menekuk lututnya, membiarkan Chanyeol melihat lubang pantatnya yang memerah.

" _N-nnh! Daddy! Please touch me, please make me wet, daddy!"_ Baekhyun mendorong pantatnya kearah Chanyeol, meminta laki-laki yang lebih dominan untuk menyentuhnya. Gejolak panas dalam diri Chanyeol seakan sudah tidak tertahankan.

" _How do you want me to touch you, baby?_ Tunjukkan pada _daddy_." Chanyeol merangkak naik keatas tubuh Baekhyun yang masih dalam keadaan menungging, membiarkan dadanya menyentuh punggung Baekhyun yang basah akan keringat.

" _Damn_ Baekhyun, Aku ingin kau mengeluarkan semua umpatanmu saat aku menyentuhmu," Chanyeol menggerakkan tubuhnya maju dan mundur, menggoda Baekhyun tanpa memasukkan kejantanannya yang tegang kedalam _hole_ Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menyentuh ujung kejantanan Baekhyun yang basah karena _precum_ , lalu menggodanya dengan menggerakkan satu jari dari ujung kejantanan itu hingga ke bagian belakang pantatnya lalu kembali secara terus menerus, membiarkan jejak _precum_ Baekhyun membasahi _hole_ nya sendiri.

Baekhyun menggeliat, mengeluarkan desahan pendek-pendek, dan menggerakkan tubuhnya berbeda arah dengan tubuh Chanyeol, berusaha mendapatkan kenikmatan lebih banyak lagi.

" _Nnn- Ah! Fuck yes daddy! Fuck yes!"_ Baekhyun merengek, menginginkan Chanyeol untuk berbuat lebih kepadanya. Chanyeol bergerak lebih cepat saat Baekhyun merengek kepadanya untuk menggerakkan pinggulnya lebih keras.

Chanyeol membalik badan Baekhyun dengan cepat, lalu mengalungkan kedua tangan Baekhyun pada lehernya, menggendong Baekhyun dan membiarkan tubuh mereka bersentuhan.

Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun kearah balkon, membuat udara dingin membelai kulit mereka yang berkeringat, dan Chanyeol tidak menyia-nyiakan satu detikpun tanpa menciumi tubuh Baekhyun didalam rengkuhannya.

" _Daddy, not here, everyone will see us."_ Baekhyun menyembunyikan kepalanya pada ceruk leher Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengeluarkan geraman panas, lalu menusuk-nusuk _hole_ Baekhyun dengan jari telunjuknya.

" _Mm-hh!"_ Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya, bergerak dengan tiba-tiba, membuat penisnya bergesekan dengan tubuh Chanyeol. Menimbulkan kejutan nikmat yang membuat punggungnya melengkung.

"Lihat siapa yang tidak ingin melakukannya disini," Chanyeol mengeluarkan _smirk_ nya, dijilatinya leher Baekhyun saat _bottom_ nya sibuk menikmati gerakan jari-jari Chanyeol pada _hole_ nya yang semakin cepat.

Baekhyun terus mendesah hingga Chanyeol merasakan sesuatu berkedut diantara tubuh mereka. Chanyeol tersenyum, menghentikan pergerakan jari-jarinya pada tubuh Baekhyun, mendapat lenguhan protes dari yang lebih kecil.

" _Daddy please! Do something! Baby need to cum!"_ Baekhyun merengek, menggesekkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Chanyeol, menyulut api gairah dan sesuatu diantara pahanya yang sudah menegak dengan sangat gagah.

Chanyeol menurunkan Baekhyun dari gendongannya, lalu mendorong Baekhyun pada batas pagar Balkon, mengukungnya dengan badannya yang tegap.

" _Beg for it, babe. Beg to me if you want to cum."_

Baekhyun mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Chanyeol, lalu menyentuh kejantanannya yang berkedut, menggerakkannya keatas dan kebawah dengan cepat. Sementara tangan lainnya menahan tubuhnya pada dada Chanyeol.

"C-chanyeol! _Please_!"

Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Baekhyun, lalu menjilat, menghisap, dan menggigit bibir _cherry_ yang menggoda itu, membuat Baekhyun kembali menyibukkan diri dalam desahannya.

Wajah Baekhyun yang berkeringat, mulutnya yang terbuka, dan bibirnya yang sudah membengkak benar-benar membuat libido Chanyeol berada di ambang batas.

" _Daddy spank me! Fuck me hard! Flip me over and ride my ass!"_

Chanyeol tidak menunggu lebih lama lagi untuk membalikkan badan Baekhyun dan mengangkat salah satu kakinya keatas pagar pembatas, membuat angin dingin menyapa _hole_ Baekhyun yang panas.

Tangan kiri Chanyeol menahan dada Baekhyun sementara tangan kanannya masuk kedalam _hole_ Baekhyun dan melebarkannya seperti gunting, jari-jarinya mendesak dengan cepat hingga Baekhyun sudah tidak perduli lagi dengan volume desahannya.

Kedua tubuh telanjang mereka sama-sama membutuhkan pelepasan yang hebat.

"Mmh! _Yes daddy! Go faster, do me harder daddy! Umm-hh yes! Fuck yes! Oh! Shit.. yeol!"_ Baekhyun mengeluarkan seluruh umpatannya, tidak tahan dengan pergerakan jari Chanyeol didalam _hole_ nya.

Lebih keras pergerakan jari Chanyeol, maka desahan Baekhyun akan semakin mengeras.

"Kau sangat tidak sopan, _baby_ , kau telah memanggil namaku dua kali, _Daddy have to teach you a lesson,_ " Chanyeol menarik tubuh Baekhyun, lalu membuatnya menungging diatas lantai yang dingin.

" _Fuck fuck fuck, more daddy! Baekhyun wants daddy's big dick!_ " Bukannya merintih karena sakit, Baekhyun justru merintih karena _spank_ dari Daddynya benar-benar menyulut gairahnya, membuatnya ingin pingsan karena kenikmatan yang terus datang.

Chanyeol mempersiapkan kejantanannya tepat didepan _hole_ Baekhyun, menggeseknya lalu memasukkan ujungnya, dan dengan cepat mengeluarkannya kembali.

Baekhyun sudah tidak tahan lagi.

Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendorong tubuh Chanyeol agar berbaring. Ia duduk diatas kejantanan Chanyeol, lalu menggesekkan keduanya dengan cepat, membuat geraman berat Chanyeol terdengar ditelinganya.

"Chanyeol, _Can I ride you now_?"

 **END**

* * *

anggep aja ini special episode karena aku yang sangat late update.

SOOO SORRY if ini nggak hot karena i'm not good at writing something like this tho.

Menurut kalian, lebih baik aku nulis FF baru atau bikin sequel FF ini? hehehe

thanks for supporting this fic!

and have a happy monday [XOXO]


	9. WORDS

_Long time no see! Ini aku, apple._

Disini, aku Cuma mau mengucapkan terimakasih yang sangaaaat besar untuk kalian semua yang udah dukung FF pertama aku di FFN ini, hehehehe.

And the sequel is out, the title is **Momentarily Covered** so please check it if you guys have time!

(Aku jujur bener-bener ga kepikiran sama sekali kalian bakal suka dengan ide FF aku yang sebenernya setelah dipikir-pikir biasa banget, aku juga ga kepikiran kalo FF pertama aku dapet sambutan yang bener-bener di luar dugaan, thanks a lot for you guys who review my story, it's always makes me so proud of myself, really)

(Aku bener-bener baca review kalian satu persatu, dan itu bener-bener bikin aku semangat nulis FF, THANKS A LOTTTTTTTT, ily guys so much *hug*)


	10. srry

_Hello, thanks for reading my stories, sorry for being inactive in a really long time._

 _So first of all, thank you for all of you guys who love my stories as much as I do, and thankyou for all of you people who always supporting me, sending me such a warm message, and etc._

 _And second, sorry for all the people yang akan aku kecewakan setelah ini._

 ** _Aku akan menutup akun ffn ini._ **

_Yeah, I know keputusan aku ini sangat menyebalkan, mungkin diantara kalian akan ada yang marah, kesal, kecewa sama keputusan aku yang sangat tidak bertanggung jawab ini, yea blame me, I know this is all my fault._

 _Akhir-akhir ini, aku merasa bahwa menulis bukan lagi menjadi sebuah hobi, tapi menjadi sebuah beban buat aku sendiri. I can't enjoy it anymore and it made me stressed out. Emang sebuah kebodohan kalo seorang penulis merasa menulis bukanlah sebuah passionnya lagi._

 _I tried to take a break, but it didn't work._

 _Untuk getting darker, maybe Winter will continue that story without me, im so sorry for all the GD readers who always sending me a really warm message everytime i feel stressed. Sorry Winter._

 _Untuk Everyours dan sequelnya, it will stop ofc. I'm so sorry._

 _Untuk shonya, im so sorry aku sangat tidak bertanggung jawab, I am so sorry._

 _Untuk semua readers, thank you for always standing beside me. I love you guys so much._

 _Mungkin beberapa dari kalian menganggap ini masalah sepele, tapi untuk seorang penulis, merasa bahwa menulis bukan keinginannya lagi adalah sebuah ketakutan terbesar. Menurutku. Entah._

 _Sorry, for all of you._

 ** _Best Regards,_**

 ** _Applemacaroon._**


End file.
